Monster in Me
by Misshae d'cessevil
Summary: "Waw.. sexy, mungkin morning sex bagus", tampan, menawan, mapan dan mesum deskripsi sepurna namja bermarga Lee ini. Sexy, manis, sedikit kasar dan diidolakan adalah gambaran pantas seorang model setara Eunhyuk. Bertemu dengan takdir tanpa dugaan, mengenal, dekat, berhubungan. "Arrrghhh.. hyuuunghh..", hingga "Kau..hikss.. sudah bertunangan.. Kau membohongiku hikss.. ?". HAEHYUK !
1. Chapter 1

**Monster in Me**

**Cast :**

Lee HyukJae

Lee DongHae

Some of Super Junior member

And other Group

**Rate :**

M

**Genre :**

Hurt and Romance

.

* * *

><p>.:. Monster in Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"One.. Two.. Three.."

.

BLITZZ

CKREEK

.

"One.. Two.. Three.."

.

BLITZZ

CKREEK

.

Instruksi dari seorang namja dengan kamera yang ia pegangi berulang beberapa kali. Terlihat kru yang sangat sibuk berlalu lalang, namun tidak mengganggu proses yang dijalani seorang dengan pakaian lebih dari kata layak dengan berbagai gaya yang menunjukkan ia sebagai model. Ini bukan fashion show, hanya pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah dengan bayaran menjulang tapi bukan untuk sesuatu yang berbau mesum. Di sana, beberapa meter dari photographer, berdiri seorang namja dengan pose berkelas yang menunjukkan ia bukan seorang model murahan. Wajahnya sedikit angkuh, rahangnya tegas, bibirnya merah walaupun tanpa lipstick, mata kecilnya menatap lensa kamera dengan tajamnya. Tapi maaf beberapa deskripsi sebelumnya tidak menunjukkan kalau ia mendapat predikat tampan. Kesan manis juga cantik justru lebih pantas dan tepat.

"Oke !, cukup dulu Eunhyuk-shi.. Istirahat dan ganti pakaianmu.. sore nanti kita lanjutkan lagi..",

Namja dengan surai blonde panjang tersebut hanya pergi melewati pria yang memberinya instruksi barusan, tanpa suara atau bahkan anggukan. Seperti yang sudah diduga semua orang yang ada di sana, walaupun sang photographer berusia 20 tahun lebih tua dari namja blonde tersebut, tidak membuatnya sedikit lebih sopan dan merendahkan egonya.

"Jungsoo.. urus modelmu, percuma saja posenya bagus dan tubuhnya indah kalau etikanya nol… Ajari ia sopan santun !",

Suara keras photographer bernama tersebut membuat siapa saja yang di ruang pemotretan mendengar dengan sangat jelas. Manager namja blonde yang bernama Eunhyuk berjalan mengikuti modelnya, ini bukan kali pertama Jungsoo ditegur karena tingkah modelnya.

"Hyukkie !",

"Wae ?, Hyung mau memarahiku ?.. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya, ahjushi itu tidak tahu apa Aku capek, ia mengganti jadwal saat seharusnya Aku ada di sekolah.. dan Hyung !.. Kenapa menerima tawarannya sih ?",

"Sudah mengomelnya ? Ahh.. sial sekali hari ini.. diomeli orang tua dan anak kecil",

"Hyung, Aku sudah 17 tahun kalau Kau lupa",

Mereka melanjutkan langkah kaki dengan terus berdebat.

"Kalau pun tidak ada pemotretan hari ini, Apa Kau akan tetap masuk sekolah ?.. tidak ingat dengan yang tadi pagi ?",

"Aku telat bangun karena siapa ?.. semalam yang ketika Aku meminta pulang tapi terus dilarang siapa ?.. Hyung sih sudah tahu Aku harus ke sekolah tapi malah mengajakku pulang malam dari pesta, sudah begitu isinya Ahjushi-ahjushi..",

"Ck.. maksudku tidak begitu sayang, Kita harus menghargai mereka dan lagi Kita sudah terlanjur tanda tangan kontrak dan mendapat dollarnya, masih ingat dengan yang Kau beli kemarin kan ?",

"Tapi tidak dengan mengorbankan sekolah ku, Hyung sebenarnya Kau ingin Aku lulus Senior High School tidak sih ?",

Mereka sudah hampir sampai di pintu besar gedung perusahaan yang juga tempat namja manis ini melakukan pemotretan. Jungsoo berjalan di belakang tidak jauh dari Eunhyuk, walaupun hanya berjalan biasa, entah kenapa ketukan kaki yang sedikit angkuh namun luar biasa indah yang menunjukkan Eunhyuk sebagai model sangat ketara sekali. Salah-salah ia sedikit tidak fokus karena memainkan smartphone goldnya, ia tidak tahu jika dari arah yang berlawanan ada beberapa orang berjas mahal yang memasuki gedung.

.

.

BRAAAK

.

.

"Aisshh.. DAMN !, MATAMU DIMAN—Appa..",

Umpatan yang merupakan kata cela Eunhyuk tarik kembali, dihadapannya berdiri namja paruh baya yang tampan dan gagah, orang yang Eunhyuk segani, hormati dan paling ia takuti. Sungguh, ia ingin menarik kata sial yang ia ucapkan. Mata orang yang digumamkan sebagai Appa tadi menatap sang anak dengan sedikit khawatir, bukan masalah umpatan yang membuatnya malu diantara kolega yang melihatnya, hanya saja Eunhyuk sekarang yang jatuh di lantai dan barang berwarna emas menawan yang tak jauh darinya.

"Hyukkie.. ponselmu…", Suara Jungsoo menginterupsi Eunhyuk untuk menatap ponselnya.

"Oh My God… Hyuuuung ponsel kuuu…",

Eunhyuk merangkak mendekati tempat ponselnya terjatuh, namun..

"Auuuh.. pinggangku..", belum sempat ia mendekat tangannya memegangi pinggang yang sedikit terasa sakit.

"Gwanchana ?",

"Apa Ahjusi tidak melihat Aku jatuh dan… ponsel kuuuu..",

Tidak ada yang kaget ketika melihat seorang anak memanggil appanya dengan Ahjushi, karena memang tidak ada yang tahu jika namja paruh baya yang selalu dipanggil Jung Sanjangnim ini memiliki anak seperti Eunhyuk. Tapi setiap kali Eunhyuk harus memanggil Ahjushi daripada Appa, sebenarnya membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman. Salah Eunhyuk karena memilih pilihan yang sulit seperti ini.

"Lain kali singkronkan kaki dan matamu Ahjushi", Eunhyuk bangkit dengan sedikit kesusahan. Kalau ini di rumah, mungkin Eunhyuk sudah dimarahi oleh , Eunhyuk tidak mau dianggap bersalah, karena ia tidak suka mengalah. Mengatakan maaf hanya berlaku untuk orang-orang lemah menurutnya. Ada beberapa hal yang anti untuk ia lakukan, menyapa orang sekalipun ia mengenalnya dengan baik, berjabat tangan, memberi ucapan selamat, meminta maaf dan mengatakan tolong.

"Hyung Ayo.. biarkan saja ponselnya toh sudah rusak..",

.

* * *

><p>.:. Monster in Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kyuhyun !, Akan melarikan diri kemana lagi Kau ?",

"Aisshh..",

Namja tampan yang setengah mengendap-ngendap ini dengan terpaksa berbalik dan mendapati wajah tampan lain yang jika dibandingkan dengannya, tidak jauh berbeda, deskripsi tepatnya hanya perbedaan tinggi saja.

"Wae ?, Alasan apa lagi ? atau umpatan yang mana ?",

"Hyung !.. Aku ada janji dan jika aku tidak pergi.. telingaku mungkin akan tuli",

"Tidak ada hubungannya Babo !",

"Hyung percayalah, sekali ini saja.. Aku tidak ingin pipiku panas dan membiru.. Aku janji sekali ini saja",

"Yeoja yang mana lagi ?",

"Aisshh.. Cantik, manis, putih, sexy, bukan yeoja chinguku hanya temanku dan yang terakhir.. dia namja",

"Kau berniat mengenalkannya padaku ?",

"Aku tahu seleramu", namja bernama Kyuhyun ini menjawab dengan sangat enteng.

"Yah.. mungkin lain kali, karena hari ini aku tidak berniat berkenalan dengan yeoja atau namja manapun",

"Kupastikan Kau akan mati jika berani melakukannya, Hae hyung",

"Ya, Aku akan mati.. oleh itu gantikan Aku di pertemuan dengan perusahaan Jung itu, karena Kau pasti tahu Aku akan pergi kemana kan ?",

"Hyung Jebbal.. ahh.. Tidak bisakah Kau menahan diri untuk tidak bertemu sehari saja ?",

"Tidak bisa, oleh karena itu gantikan Aku.. ehm.. Nomor rekeningmu belum ganti kan ?",

"Mwo ?, Kau ak—akan mentransferku ?",

"Hm.. Bagaimana dengan Ferrari ?",

"Ji—ji..jinjja ?", Kyuhyun berseru hebat, orang yang menawarinya masih waras kan, hanya untuk sebuah pertemuan, jaminannya adalah Ferrari.

"Ya, karena ini hari penting kami, Aku harus datang",

"OKE, Aku tidak peduli wajahku membiru, tapi Aku akan menggantikanmu".

.

* * *

><p>.:. Monster in Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Umma..",

"Minnie, Sudah pulang eoh ?, Apa Kau lelah, nak ?",

"Annio, ehm.. Apa Umma sedang memikirkan Hyu—",

"Umma sedang memikirkanmu sayang, Umma khawatir melihat wajah lelahmu",

"Jangan pernah berbohong Umma, Aku juga sedang merindukan dongsaengku.. Apa dia baik-baik saja hidup disana ?, Apa dia hidup dengan baik ?, Apa dia masih manja ?, Apa dia tetap tidak ingin mengalah ? dan Apa dia juga merindukan kita ?",

"Sungmin-ah..",

"Tidak apa-apa Umma, katakan Umma juga berpikiran sama denganku.. jangan menyembunyikan apapun karena kita hanya berdua",

"Umma juga merindukannya, Umma hanya khawatir saat ini dia mengangis.. tidak ada yang menemaninya dan… dia tetap dongsaengmu, kalian adalah kebahagiaan Umma",

"Kenapa kita tidak memintanya untuk ikut dengan kita saja ?", Namja imut dengan tanpilan kasual ini memberikan pertanyaan sendu.

"Ha..ha.. Kau tahu seharian ia bisa mengahabiskan berapa dollar kan ?", candaan lah yang menjawabnya.

"Umaaa~, dia tetap anakmu dan bukankah butikmu yang terbesar eoh ?".

"Arraa.. nanti ada waktunya tersendiri, sayang".

.

* * *

><p>.:. Monster in Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"KYUHYUN BRENGSEK !",

_"Mian hyung, sungguh Aku ada urusan kantor",_

"Kau sudah berjanji duluan denganku, Babo",

_"Arraso, maka dari itu Aku minta maaf.. ini mendadak dan Aku tidak bisa pergi",_

"Tunggu besok sampai Aku menamparmu, Brengsek",

_"Arra Hyung, tampar Aku sepuasmu besok, Aku matikan nee.. pertemuan ini akan dimulai sebentar lagi.. Anyeong hyung manis",_

.

Tuutt—

.

"YA !, YA ! CHO !.. AISH.. BRENGSEK",

.

PRAAAAK

.

"Astaga, Tuan muda..", Wanita paruh baya yang meruapakan pengasuh sejak Eunhyuk kecil ini menatap tindakan Eunhyuk dengan kaget. Eunhyuk dulu tidak sekasar ini, bahkan untuk membanting ganggang telephon rumah tersebut, mengumpat pun juga tidak pernah. Wanita yang akrab disapa Bibi Park ini mendekati Tuan mudanya yang nampaknya sangat kesal.

"Tuan muda, Kenapa di banting eoh telephon nya ?, jika Tuan besar melihat.. nanti Tuan muda akan dimarahi",

"Aish.. semua orang menyebalkan hari ini, Cho Kyuhyun brengsek !.. Aku sudah rapi dan dia membatalkan janjinya begitu saja..", Eunhyuk melempar selempang Channel putih tulangnya pada sofa yang ada di sampingnya.

"Tuan muda makan dulu nee..",

"Shireo !.. Aku ingin tidur saja...", Eunhyuk menaiki tangga ke lantai dua dengan menggerutu kecil, meninggalkan Bibi Park yang saat ini tengah menggelengkan kepala.

"Walaupun begitu Tuan Hyukkie tetap manja dan sangat kekanakan, Haahh.. andai saja Nyonya besar masih di sini..",

"Bibi Park..", wanita ini menoleh,

"Ahh.. Tuan Besar..",

"Dimana Hyukkie ?",

"Tuan Hyukkie ada di kamarnya, sepertinya ia sedang kesal, temannya membatalkan janji untuk bertemu dan Tuan muda tidak ingin makan",

"Siapkan makanannya, biar Aku yang mengantarnya ke kamar.. dan Apa itu tindakannya ?", Tuan Jung menunjuk telephon rumah berwarna putih yang menjuntai ke lantai dan Bibi Park hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

"Happy 3th anniversary Chagi~",

"Wahh.. Hae Oppa, Ka—kau tidak bercanda dengan ini ?", Tanya gadis dengan gaun biru muda yang terpana dengan perak yang sengaja dijuntaikan olah sang namja.

"Annio, tentu saja tidak.. Kapan Aku pernah bermain-main denganmu sayang ?",

"Oppa~.. Saranghae ~", yeoja ini langsung menghambur ke pelukan namja yang ada di depannya.

"Nado saranghae.. Dara-ah".

Sepasang kekasih kan memang wajar menyatakan cinta, merayakan hari jadi, berpelukan, berciuman kemudian muncul masalah dalam, kebosanan, orang ke tiga dan putus. Tapi juga ada yang setia, berpegang teguh pada janjinya, mengatakan cinta, sayang dan kasihnya hanya pada satu tujuan, tapi sangat sedikit sekali. Sisanya, seperti opsi pilihan pertama, jikalau mungkin juga berbalikan kemudian putus lagi, berbalikan lagi dan terus mengulang siklus ini.

.

* * *

><p>.:. Monster in Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Huaaah.. Fe—Ferrari ?",

"Ndee.. Wae, terpana bukan ?",

"Kyu.. Kau tidak bercanda ?, Kau tidak menjadi pembunuh bayaran kemudian mendapatkan mobil ini bukan ?".

"Hyung Kau gila ?.. Aku benar-benar bekerja keras dan mungkin harus rela mengorbankan pipiku oleh tanganmu sehingga mendapatkan mobil ini",

"Hah ?",

"Ahh.. lupakan, Karena Aku sedang baik hati.. Aku akan memberimu tumpangan, Bagaimana hyung ?.. ehm.. sepertinya jadwalmu kosong juga hari ini..",

"Ka—kau tidak bohong kan ?", Eunhyuk ternganga mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia dikejutkan dengan Ferrari baru milik Kyuhyun, teman sekelasnya, teman hang out, sekaligus sahabat yang sama-sama doyan untuk menghabiskan uang Appanya. Bedanya adalah Kyuhyun namja, ya Eunhyuk memang namja, tapi tentu bisa dibayangkan lebih manja yang mana antara keduanya.

"Kapan Aku ?",

"Cih.. lupa akan dosamu padaku kemarin eoh ?",

"Ah.. iya, maafkan Aku.. ehm.. Apa itu artinya Kau menolak menghabiskan isi card ku hyung ?",

"MWO ?",

Kyuhyun menyeriangai menatap wajah kaget Eunhyuk, ia mendekatkan kepalanya pada telinga Eunhyu dan

"Let's party tonight..",

"Ha..ha..ha, You know what I want lah Kyu".

.

.

Tawaran Kyuhyun menjadikan siapa saja tergiur, tak terkecuali model setara Eunhyuk. Ia terlalu terbiasa untuk mendapatkan uang tanpa meminta dan menghabiskannya lebih cepat dari hitungan jari. Tumpangan Ferrari, black card dengan nominal yang tak bisa dijabarkan dan sekarang singgah ke bar, tempat yang tidak pantas untuk anak yang masih memakai seragam sekolah.

"Hyung, jangan terlalu banyak minum..",

"Biarkan—Hik .. Kau bilang ini—Hik .. gratis, Kyu~",

"Bukan masalah uang Hyung, Kau membeli sendiri pun juga mampu.. astagaaa.. nanti Bagaimana Kau pulang.. Aku tidak tahu alamat rumahmu Hyung",

"Ahh.. Aku mau lagi—Hik.. please Kyuuuh~", bergelas-gelas minuman bening yang telah Eunhyuk minum, membuat efeknya keluar sekarang.

.

GREEEB

.

~Fiuuuuhh

.

"YA ! Hyung !.. Aish Apa yang Kau lakukan ?", Kyuhyun sontak kaget dengan tindakan nakal Eunhyuk. Begitu saja Eunhyuk menghambur ke pelukan namja bermarga Cho ini, tidak hanya itu, entah dorongan dari mana tiupan dari bibir mungil Eunhyuk mengenai leher manly Kyuhyun.

"Kyuuu~hh.. Je—bbal..".

"Sial !, Hyung bisakah Kau tidak mendesah..",

"Emhh... Annio.. Kyuhyuuun~ Kau tampan.. hi..hi..hi", Eunhyuk memegangi wajah Kyuhyun dan memainkan jari-jari langsingnya di sana.

"Semua orang mengatakan demikian",

"Tapi Kau brengsek—Hik",

"Ya, mereka yang mengatakan tampan selalu membubuhi brengsek diakhirannya",

"Kyu ?", Eunhyuk menghentikan tindakan manjanya dan menatap mata Kyuhyun intens.

"Wae ?..", Kyuhyun bertanya akan tatapan Eunhyuk padanya.

"Aku ingin…", Eunhyuk menjeda ucapannya, dengan kaki yang lemas ia berdiri dan…

.

NYEEET

.

"Gila !, Hyung Kau menggodaku ?", Kyuhyun terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk duduk di pangkuannya dengan leher sebagai pegangan Eunhyuk.

"Anniihh…", Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya imut. Benar-benar ukuran namja sexy yang diidolakan.

"Sungguh, jangan mendesah kalau tak ingin kubuat lebih mendesah..",

"Ayo mmmhhh..",

"Apa ?", Sontak mata Kyuhyun melebar, tawarannya disanggupi begitu saja oleh Eunhyuk. Mungkinkah Eunhyuk sedang benar-benar menginginkan Kyuhun atau jangan-jangan…

"Aku mauuhh...",

"Shit !, Mau ?", Eunhyuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat tingkah Eunhyuk yang ditaksirnya sedikit Agresif. Malamnya mungkin akan dihabiskan dengan Eunhyuk yang berada di bawahnya, begitulah pemikiran Kyuhyun sebelum terjadi….

"Hooeek…",

"Arrrghhh.. SIAL !, Harusnya Aku peka.. Aissh.. Hyung Kenapa Kau muntah di seragam ku.. Shit..Shiiiit…", Kyuhyun mencoba menyingkirkan Eunhyuk dari pangkuannya, tidak kasar karena sebenarnya ia biasa saja dengan muntahan Eunhyuk, yahh.. ini bukan pertama kali untuknya terkena muntahan orang.

"Hyukkie hyung..Ya !.. Hyung, Astaga.. jangan pingsan.. Hyung.. Hyung… Ahh.. Aku harus membawanya kemana.. kalau kubawa ke rumah, Aku yang akan dibunuh Appa..".

.

.

.

Pagi menyapa dengan terik silau namun menghangatkan, cahaya matahari masuk mengintip seorang namja yang bergelung mesra dengan selimut putih. Gambaran untuk bangun mungkin akan terjadi, melihat gerak-gerik resah yang ditimbulkan oleh namja putih di bawah selimut ini. Punggung polosnya terlihat menawan dan yang jelas kata sexy bisa dipilih untuk menjelaskan keseluruhan namja ini. Entah kain penutupnya terbuang kemana yang jelas dari atas sampai bawah tidak ada selembar kain kecuali selimut yang menutupi.

.

TAP

.

TAP

.

TAP

.

Dari luar ruangan terdengar derap kaki yang sedikit keras, membuat tubuh dibawah selimut ini bergerak untuk merubah posisi tidurnya, hingga tanpa sengaja matanya berpapasan dengan cahaya matahari. Dan mau tak mau ia membuka mata kecilnya, sedikit beradaptasi dengan dengan keadaanya sekarang, karena nilai kesadaranya masih seperempat persen dari satu.

.

CKLEK

.

Ketika mata bertemu mata, menyadari bahwa ini asing karena sama-sama belum pernah saling menatap sebelumnya. Si sexy mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk bersender di kepala bed, selimut yang tadinya membalut tubuhnya sedikit melorot hingga sebatas pinggang. Tampan yang berada di ambang pintu, menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap kagum akan sosok sexy yang datangnya tidak diketahui dan kini duduk dengan santai di bed dimana pemilik Apartement ini menghabiskan malamnya.

"Waw.. sexy",

Merasa kata itu ditujukan padanya, namja sexy ini kembali mempertemukan matanya dengan sosok tampan yang kini berjalan mendekatinya. Eunhyuk, namja yang semalam hangover dengan Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah berada di atas bed mulai menyadari tempat asing mana yang salah ia masuki, ia mengedarkan pandangan dan memutuskan kesimpulan tidak mengenal tempat ini. Namja tampan dengan kemeja hitam di depannya semakin maju, maju dan mendekat hingga batasnya namja itu berdiri di samping bed.

"Fuck !, Kyuhyun brengsek !",

"Waw.. wajahmu tidak pantas dengan umpatan menantang begitu sayang",

Setidaknya kini Eunhyuk menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun lah dalang yang membuatnya tersesat entah di apartement siapa ini.

"Kau yang disewa Kyuhyun semalam ?", Tanya orang asing ini pada Eunhyuk.

"Mwo ?", Mata Eunhyuk melebar.

"Ahh.. salah, maksudku Kau yang disewa Kyuhyun untukku semalam ?,.. sayang sekali harusnya Aku semalam langsung pulang jika tahu yang menggiurkan seperti ini datang tanpa diundang",

"Ahjushi !.. Apa yang Kau bicarakan ?", Eunhyuk sedikitnya tahu arah kepersoalan mesum apa yang ada di otak namja berusia 24 tahun ini.

"Ah—ju—shi ?.. Ahh.. masih dibawah umur ternyata, tapi tidak masalah", Namja yang sepertinya sangat berpendidikan ini menjeda ucapannya.

"Tidak perlu sungkan, melihat Kau polos begini membuatku ingin… Yahh, maafkan Aku karena tidak dari semalam.. mungkin morning sex bagus ?",

"BANGSAAAT !, APA MAKSUDMU ?".

.

.

* * *

><p>~TBC~<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Otte ?

FF baru dari Misshae D'cessevil, ceritanya masih sepotong-sepotong.

Lihat respon reader, reviewer sama follower dulu lah buat lanjut ke next chapter. Kalau review memenuhi target dan respon bagus, Oke.. author lanjut.

If you interest just give argue in review box.

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Monster in Me**

**Cast :**

Lee HyukJae

Lee DongHae

Some of Super Junior member

And other Group

**Rate :**

M

**Genre :**

Hurt and Romance

.

* * *

><p>.:. Monster in Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_"Tidak perlu sungkan, melihat Kau polos begini membuatku ingin… Yahh, maafkan Aku karena tidak dari semalam.. mungkin morning sex bagus ?",_

_"BANGSAAAT !, APA MAKSUDMU ?"._

.

.

"Kyu.. Kau BODOH, GILA, BRENGSEEEK..",

"Okee Aku tahu Hyung.. tapi please jangan berteriak di apartement orang..",

"Kau yang membuat Aku begini, YA !.. Kau kemanakan bajuku.. Kenapa Aku bangun hanya dengan selimut bodoh ini… Dan siapa Ahjushi mesum itu ?… KAU !... ARRGHHH..".

"Hyung.. tenanglah.. jebbal, sungguh boxermu masih terpakai",

"MWO ?", Eunhyuk membelalakkan mata kecilnya walaupun ukurannya terlihat biasa saja namun tetap lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Dengan santai ia menarik selimut tersebut dan sontak dua namja yang ada di samping bed dan di ambang pintu membuka mulut mereka. Putih, sangat malah, tak ada noda sama sekali dan sangat pas untuk kaki seorang model sekelas Eunhyuk, satu bekas luka pun juga tak ditemukan.

"Ahh.. Aku pikir..", Eunhyuk menjeda ucapannya dan menghela nafasnya sebagai tanda lega. Mengerti akan hawa hening di sekitarnya ia menolehkan kepala ke kanan. Mata mereka bertemu untuk yang kedua kalinya, seperti menyiratkan tatapan kagum satu sama lain, walaupun kesannya masih asing.

"Eee.. Hyung, cepatlah mandi dan pakai seragammu, Kita hanya punya waktu 45 menit lagi untuk ke sekolah..", Mengerti akan tatapan namja dengan kemeja hitam yang sangat pas di tubuhnya pada Eunhyuk, lebih tepatnya kaki mulus Eunhyuk, membuat Kyuhyun, namja yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tentengan seragam yang sama dengan yang ia pakai bertindak untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Dimana ?", tanya Eunhyuk singkat.

"Apanya Hyung ?",

"Dimana Aku bisa membunuhmu ?,.. KAMAR MANDINYA, BODOH ",

"Ahh.. di sana", Kyuhyun menunjuk pada ruangan dengan kaca transparan yang ada di sudut kiri ruangan.

.

.

"Kyu !/ Hyung !", bersamaan namun beda pengucapan.

"Apa Hyung ?", salah satu mengalah, mempersilahkan yang lebih tua untuk mngeluarkan ungkapan pertamanya.

"Siapa Dia ?",

"Astaga.. Kau tak melakukan apa-apa padanya kan Hyung ?", Seperti baru sadar akan teriakan tidak sopan Eunhyuk pada orang yang dipanggilnya Hyung ini membuat Kyuhyun memikirkan sesuatu yang lain.

"Melakukan kok..",

"HYUNG, KAU !..",

"Hampir lebih tepatnya, Kau tak lihat kancing kemeja ku masih terpasang atau Kau berhalusinasi Aku telah melepas ikat pinggang ini ?..", Tunjuk namja tampan ini dengan santai pada benda hitam mengkilap di pinggangnya yang entah berapa juta harganya.

"Syukurlah..", Giliran Kyuhyun yang mengekspresikan kelegaannya.

"Kau dapat dari mana Dia ?",

"Mwo ?",

"Ehm.. maksudku, Dia lumayan… yahh, tubuhnya oke sepertinya, hanya saja bibirnya terbiasa mengeluarkan kata kasar, tapi justru style ku yang seperti itu",

"Hyung Kau gila ?",

"Omo !, jangan-jangan Dia yang Kau tawarkan padaku kemarin Kyu ?",

"DONGHAE HYUNG !, Jebbal",

"WAEE ?",

"Sebenarnya Apa alasan Hyukkie Hyung mengataimu bangsat tadi ?",

"Ahh.. jadi itu namanya, Hyukkie.. nama yang manis",

"Hyung jawab pertanyaanku !",

"Aku menawarinya morning sex", seperti tidak ada beban saat mengucapkan kalimat ini bagi Donghae. Memang tidak masalah atau tidak merugikan siapapun, tapi dapat dipastikan siapapun yang mendengarnya akan menggelengkan kepala atau mengelus dadanya.

"Kau tidak berniat memberikannya padaku ?", lanjut Donghae namja yang lima tahun di atas Kyuhyun.

"Tidak yang satu ini, jangan mempermainkannya.. Dia.. sahabatku",

"Ah, geurokuna~, Aku pikir yang biasa Kau sewa". Kyuhyun meraup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya, ia memaklumi betapa menyebalkan jika sudah berhadapan dengan Lee Donghae, sepupunya ini.

"Hyung, berhentilah bermain-main, Kau sudah bertun—"

"Jangan membicarakan orang lain yang tidak ada disini Kyuhyun !".

"Hah.. Whatever lah".

.

* * *

><p>.:. Monster in Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Butuh waktu yang lama untuk Kyuhyun menunggu Eunhyuk dan ia sangat maklum dengan keadaan ini. Dan karena waktu memang tak pernah bersahabat dengan keduanya, membuat Kyuhyun dengan sangat terpaksa menyeret Eunhyuk ke Ferrari merahnya, bukan karena ia disiplin, ia hanya malas jika harus memutari lapangan berpuluh-puluh kali karena terlambat dan konyolnya jika ditanya alasan, jawaban yang mungkin adalah menunggu temanku berdandan.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu dan tak satupun dari kata yang diuraikan Seongsanim dimengerti Eunhyuk. Entah kenapa mata asing yang menyapanya tadi pagi membuat ia kehilangan fokus. Dan ditempat ramai dengan jajaran makanan inilah ia dan Kyuhyun berada saat ini.

"Kyu !",

"Jangan memarahi Aku lagi Hyung, dari semalam Aku diceramahi habis-habisan oleh Appaku..",

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya..",

"Itu karenamu Hyung",

"Wae ?, Kenapa menyalahkanku ?",

"Aku pulang dengan seragam penuh muntahan dengan bau alcohol, hebatnya lagi Aku menjadi miskin seketika, Kartu ku ditarik dan… Kau harus membayar makan siangku, Hyung manis",

"Itu bayaran yang pantas karena menelantarkanku semalam, ditempat orang asing yang dengan gilanya menawariku berc—", Buru-buru Eunhyuk menutup bibirnya, hampir saja ia mengatakan hal yang tabu di depan Kyuhyun, terlebih mereka masih di area sekolah.

"Ber ?", Kyuhyun sebenarnya tahu kata apa yang akan Eunhyuk ucapkan, ekspresi Eunhyuk terbilang imut menurutnya sehingga dengan sengaja ia menggoda namja bersurai blonde panjang ini.

"Ahh.. Annio, eee… ngomong-ngomong… dompetku dimana ya Kyu ?", Eunhyuk menggeledah isi tasnya sembari bertanya panik.

"Yang benar saja Hyung, Aku hanya memintamu mentraktirku tapi Kau pura-pura dompetmu tak ada",

"Sungguh… Aku tidak bohong, Astaga.. dimana Aku menaruhnya ya… Ahh… eotokhae ?", dengan tingkat kesabaran yang super lower, Eunhyuk membalikkan tasnya dan menumpahkan isinya.

.

SRAAAAK

.

Semua mata menatap ke arahnya, lebih tepatnya pada benda-benda yang terjatuh di lantai kantin sekolah tersebut. Walaupun salah satu hobby Eunhyuk adalah clubbing, namun yang tengah tercecer di lantai dan menimbulkan tatapan heran dari teman-temannya bukanlah peralatan injeksi atau obat-obat terlarang.

"Hyung.. Astaga, jangan terburu-buru..",

"Eotokhae Kyuu… Aku bisa dibunuh Appa.. aish.. identitas ku di situ semua.. ahh.. eotokhae ?..", Eunhyuk tidak menggubris sekitarnya yang menatap dengan pandangan bahaya, ia tetap mengobrak-abrik barang-barangnya walaupun dompet yang ia cari tidak ada di sana.

"Hyukkie Hyung, eye liner mu tumpah.. Astaga… Lips balm mu patah.. Berhentilah panik atau seongsanim akan kemari dan menghukummu karena membawa benda-benda ini".

"Ta—tapi Kyuu~", Eunhyuk merajuk tentu saja, isi dompetnya tidak hanya nilai dollar tapi juga identitas yang sengaja ia sembunyikan.

"Hyung lihatlah murid-murid lain sedang menatap ke arahmu… Ayo Aku bantu bereskan, mungkin dompetmu tertinggal di tempat Donghae Hyung",

"Mwo ?.. Brengsek Siapa lagi itu ?",

"Shuuut.. Hyung Jebbal !.. Sudahlah, nanti Kita cari lagi".

"Lalu Kita akan kelaparan di sini ?, Demi Tuhan Kyu, Aku belum makan apa-apa dari semalam..", Eunhyuk merengek namun terlihat cocok dan alami, sedang Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Siapa suruh ceroboh dan meninggalkan dompet sembarangan ?",

"YA !, KAU YANG MENELANJANGIK—mbbkk…mmbb.. YA !", Kyuhyun membungkam bibir kecil Eunhyuk yang tanpa tahu tempat meneriakkan kata frontal yang gila seperti barusan.

"Diamlah !.. Sumpah, Kau akan membuat siswa lain salah paham, lihat mereka semua menatapku seakan Aku seorang cabul", Eunhyuk menunduk mendengar Kyuhyun yang menyeramkan, benar juga menurut Eunhyuk, kenapa ia tidak bisa menahan mulut kecilnya untuk mengeluarkan kata secara sembarangan.

"Hyu—hyung.. jangan menangis, Aku tidak sedang memarahimu", Kyuhyun yang tahu bagaimana keadaan Eunhyuk, bersuara untuk mencegah Eunhyuk sebelum Eunhyuk benar-benar menangis.

"Aku lapar.. Kyunaa~", Eunhyuk mendongak dan memperlihatkan tatapan anak anjing yang menggemaskan. Besar keinginan Kyuhyun untuk merantukkan kepalanya pada meja persegi di depannya ini. Eunhyuk berhasil membuatya menjadi sangat bodoh.

"Ahhh.. geure..geure, Stop beraegyo di depanku.. Aku akan mencari cara supaya Kita bisa makan dengan gratis", Kyuhyun menyerah dan memalingkan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk kantin. Terlihat beberapa yeoja yang terbilang cantik dengan aksesoris mahal dan mungkin isi tas yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Eunhyuk yang namja. Mengingat Kyuhyun memang sangatlah jenius, tidak heran Eunhyuk menatap tangan Kyuhyun yang melambai pada yeoja-yeoja tersebut dengan biasa. Ini yang sering Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Seohyunnie Anyeong !", Suara Kyuhyun memang murni yang terbaik di sekolah ini. Bahkan hanya untuk sapaan, terdengar sangat menggetarkan.

"Kyuhyun Oppa~", Sesuai dengan tebakan Eunhyuk, yeoja ini mendekat dan Kyuhyun memulai aksinya.

"I miss you darl… ~Chup", begitu mendekat Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan melayangkan ciuman manis di kening salah satu yeojanya ini. Dan benar sekali lagi tebakan Eunhyuk jika wajah yeoja ini merona.

"Sayang, Kenapa diam saja ?, Tak merindukanku eoh ?",

"Cihh..", Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya merasa tak puas dengan cara Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun membelalak seperti memberi isyarat Eunhyuk untuk diam.

"Tentu saja Aku ri—rindu pada Oppa", Kini giliran Eunhyuk yang mengalihkan arah pandangnya, ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman menjadi obat nyamuk Kyuhyun hanya demi porsi makan siang.

"Sayang Kau tahu.. Aku terkena masalah, dompetku hilang dan.. entah Kenapa Aku sangat lapar sekali.. Bisakah Kauu—",

"Tentu Oppa, aigoo.. kasihan sekali, pasti Oppa sangat kelaparan Nee ?.. Ayo Oppa pilih makanan yang Oppa suka, Aku harap dompet Oppa ditemukan oleh orang yang baik.. Kajja !",

"Thankyou Baby", Kyuhyun menggandeng pinggang kecil Seohyun dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk dengan hadiah kerlingan mata sebelumnya.

"Ahh.. Dasar, Kenapa namja selalu brengsek sepertinya..", Eunhyuk bergumam setelah Kyuhyun meninggalkannya. Mungkin ia sedikit lupa dengan gendernya sendiri.

.

* * *

><p>.:. Monster in Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kerja yang bagus Mr. Lee, anda sangat muda dan berbakat, saya rasa itu diturunkan oleh mediang ayah anda",

"Pujian anda berlebihan Tuan Jung, perusahaan anda bahkan lebih sukses dengan model-model yang banyak dikenal dunia",

"Ha..ha..ha, semoga kedepannya nanti Kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik dan menghasilkan sesuatu yang layak",

"Ndee.. Saya sangat bersyukur sekali karena perusahaan anda mau menerima tawaran kerja sama dari perusahaan saya",

"Ndee tentu saja, ehm.. kalau boleh saya tahu Siapa namja yang menjadi perwakilan anda kemarin.. karena Saya rasa ia juga sama berbakatnya dengan anda..",

"Dia wakil Saya sekaligus sepupu Saya, Ndee.. dia memang sangat berbakat di usia yang jauh lebih muda dari Saya".

Percakapan antar dua pemimpin perusahaan ini terus berlangsung sampai berpuluh-puluh menit kedepan, hanya untuk saling memuji lawan bicaranya. Donghae yang sedari tadi dipanggil oleh Tuan Jung terlihat santai menikmati dengan soapan perbincangannya dengan Tuan Jung yang seusia mediang Appanya.

Donghae barusaja memasuki apartement mewahnya, ia melepaskan jas, dasi juga kemeja, disusul dengan celana dan menggantinya dengan pakaian yang lebih santai. Ia beralih ke smartphone hitamnya dan mengecek jikalau ada pesan yang masuk.

"Huh ?.. Pesan dari Kyuhyun, tumben sekali dia", Donghae menyentuhkan jari-jari tegasnya untuk membuka pesan yang dimaksud dan melakukan tindakan seperti mencari sesuatu mirip dengan perintah yang ada di pesan tersebut.

"Apa ini yang ia cari ?", Donghae menemukan sesuatu dan mengangkat benda berwarna hitam dengan hiasan batu-batu emas yang sepertinya memang asli. Tanpa ragu dan permisi Donghae membuka benda ini.

"Jung Eunhyuk ?.. Marganya tidak asing.. Eun—Hyuk.. Hyuk.. Hyukkie ?.. Ahh.. Jadi ini milik bocah seksi itu", Donghae menutup tanpa berniat lebih jauh isinya, ia menyeringai karena otak cerdasnya memainkan imajinasi dengan baik.

"Akan kubuat ini menarik..", tambahnya tanpa Kita tahu apa maknanya.

Kembali ia memfokuskan pandangan pada smartphonenya, mencari nomor seseorang yang ia tuju dan mendialnya.

"Yeoboseyo Kyu !",

_"Hyung Wae ?",_

"Aku menemukan dompetnya, suruh saja temanmu datang ke apartement nanti",

_"Setelah ia selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Aku akan mengantarnya ke tempatmu Hyung",_

"Ohh.. keunde Kyu.. Kita ada sedikit masalah",

_"Apa lagi Hyung ?",_

"Kau tahu Tuan Jung kan.. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu, Aku rasa ia tertarik membicarakan bisnis denganmu.. Yahh.. Aku juga mengakui kalau Kau berbakat",

_"Jinjayo ?",_

"Ndee.. Dia mengundangmu makan malam.. Otte ?",

_"Eee... mian hyung.. Aku sedang menem—",_

"Baiklah, Aku rasa Aku tidak perlu memintakan kartu mu pada Cho Ahjushi nee ?",

_"Ah.. Hyung benarkah Kau akan memintanya pada Appa ?",_

"Asal, Kau datang ke alamat yang Aku kirimkan..", Ancam Donghae dengan nada aman.

_"Arraso..arraso hyung, Aku pasti datang.. sungguh"._

Donghae menyeringai ulang, tentu saja ia berbohong, membuat janji dengan Tuan Jung saja belum, lebih tepatnya akan. Bukan berarti ia memanfaatkan Kyuhyun, namun bisa dibilang mereka saling menguntungkan.

"Jung Eunhyuk.. tunggu saja sexy, Aku pastikan Kau tak akan lepas dariku..".

.

* * *

><p>.:. Monster in Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Wajah manis Eunhyuk nampak lelah, ia telah menyelesaikan dengan rapi serangkaian pemotretan gila dan entah kenapa, photographer nya mulai menyarankan hal ekstrim seperti memperlihatkan bahu putihnya atau sebagian perut sexynya. Bukannya Eunhyuk tak nyaman, hanya saja mengingat tatapan kru dan staff namja membuatnya malas, tapi tetap ia tunjukkan performa maksimalnya. Dan di sinilah sekarang ia tengah memencet bell apartement seseorang.

.

TING TONG

.

Tidak ada tanda pintu akan terbuka sama sekali, beberapa kali ia mencoba masih tetap sama. Namun getaran smartphone barunya membuat ia mengalihkan perhatian dari pintu.

"Huh ?... nomor siapa ini ?", Eunhyuk mengendikkan bahunya dan menjawab panggilan masuk tersebut.

"Hallo !",

_"861015",_

"Apa ?", Eunhyuk tentu saja tidak mengerti dengan maksud suara asing tersebut.

_"Password pintunya.. sexy~",_

"DAMN !", Eunhyuk mematikan panggilan tersebut, gila fikirnya, ia sudah bisa menebak dari siapa panggilan tersebut walaupun ia belum mengenal nama orang asing itu.

"Dari mana ia mendapatkan nomorku… Arrhh.. dan sexy ?.. Apa maksudnya itu tadi… huuhh.. derita apa lagi ini.. Kenapa hidupku terus sial dengan orang-orang mesum merepotkan sih". Eunhyuk menggerutu secara pribadi, namun tangannya tengah menekan angka yang ada di depannya ini.

.

TRING

.

Pintu terbuka dan…

"Selamat datang, manis..",

.

DEG

.

'Suaranya Kenapa manly sekali sihh..', fantasi liar Eunhyuk berani gila, memang benar jika suara ini terdengar jauh lebih gentle dari pada yang di telephone tadi.

"Kenapa berdiri di situ eoh ?.. duduklah di sini", Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk, mungkin mengajaknya untuk duduk di sofa maroon yang nampaknya sangat bagus untuk diisi dengan desahan menggoda yang indah. Tapi obsidian Eunhyuk membelalak, bukan karena takut di dekati namja yang diakuinya tampan itu, melainkan dengan apa yang dipakai Donghae, hanya handuk yang melilit di pinggang lelakinya. Tapi buru-buru Eunhyuk mengubah tatapannya dengan santai, ia tak mau kejadian memalukan seperti tadi pagi terulang, lagi.

"Apa Kau sedang tak punya uang ?.. tapi kulihat Apartement mu bagus..", Eunhyuk mulai dengan kesan bad nya.

"Huh ?",

"Kau tak bisa membeli pakaian kah, sehingga hanya handuk yang Kau pakai ?", rahang Donghae mengeras, bukan karena marah mendengar hinaan Eunhyuk, tapi karena ia berpikir sepertinya akan sangat menarik menaklukan sexy di depannya itu.

"Ha..ha.. Aku rasa tidak demikian, Aku baru menyelesaikan mandiku dan… Tidakkah Kau melihat tetesan air ini, cantik ?",

"Apa bagusnya, percuma tubuhmu indah jika hanya ingin pamer",

"Mwoya ?",

Eunhyuk mengulang dengan lebih parah lagi. Matanya beralih menatap objek lain di ruangan ini. Nystagmusnya terlihat sedikit ke kanan dan kiri beberapa kali.

Donghae semakin mendekat, sehingga kini tepat di hadapan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang lebih pendek dari Donghae membelalakkan matanya tanpa Donghae ketahui, ia berhadapan tepat di depan dada tegas Donghae yang sepertinya sangat nyaman untuk disandari. Tangan Donghae terbawa untuk menyingkirkan sedikit anak rambut Eunhyuk.

"Kalau tidak salah… Aku mendengarmu…. Mengatakan bahwa tubuhku… bagus, benarkah ?..", Eunhyuk mendongak dengan ekspresi kagetnya, terlihat sangat menggemaskan untuk Donghae.

"Bagaimana jika dilihat dari dekat seperti ini ?",

"MWO ?.. Ahjushi.. Kau salah paham dengan maksudku, lihat..lihat !.. disini..disini..disini.. tubuhmu BAHKAN LEBIH BURUK dari teman modelku yang lain…", Eunhyuk berani berkomentar dan memberikan sentuhan sedikit kasar pada pundak, dada dan perut Donghae. Dan salahnya, Donghae menatap getaran dan rasa dingin dari tangan yang menyentuhnya barusan.

"Oh ya ?... Bagaimana kau bisa bilang buruk kalau belum mencobanya ?",

"KAU GILA AHJUSHI !.. YA !.. cepat berikan dompetku dan Aku akan segera tidur di bed kebanggaanku dengan tenang",

"Ck..ck.. Kenapa buru-buru sekali… Wine atau Tequilla ?", Donghae bertanya sembari memakai kaos putih yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Eunhyuk mulai menatap namja ini dengan jengah. Baru setelah Donghae akan melakukan gerakan melepas handuknya, Eunhyuk buru-buru membalikkan badannya.

"Wae ?.. Kenapa berbalik ?.. Apa Aku menakutan ?",

"AHJUSHI CEPAT PAKAI CELANAMUU !",

"Aku sudah memakainya, sebelum Kau datang kemari malah",

"Mwo ?", Eunhyuk berbalik dan benar, ia merasa bodoh dengan namja tampan di depannya ini. Ternyata dibalik handuk tadi ada celana hitam pendek yang dipakai Donghae.

"Ahjushi palliwa.. Berikan padaku.. isinya sangat penting sungguh", Eunhyuk juga tidak menyadari jika ia berubah menjadi manja dan merengek seperti ini.

"Simpel saja, Minum denganku dan Aku akan memberikan dompetmu..", Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya, tapi ia sudah sangat lelah hari ini, malas untuk berdebat dan membuatnya semakin berdebar, tapi bukan kata itu yang dipilih Eunhyuk, melainkan emosi.

"Arraso.. arraso, selesaikan dengan cepat !",

"Apanya yang cepat sayang ?.. bukankah lebih nikmat jika tidak terburu-buru dan sensasinya…", Donghae menjeda ucapannya.. ia mendorong bahu Eunhyuk, hingga sang objek terjatuh pada sofa maroon seperti yang sudah di rencanakannya. Ia menindih tubuh ringkih namun sexy milik Eunhyuk.

"Huhh.. Bisa dibayangkan betapa menyenangkannya jika kita.. disini… saling menyentuh..", Kembali Donghae meluruskan aksinya, menggerakkan telunjuknya untuk mengelus garis leher Eunhyuk.

"Saling berbagi kenikmatan…", kini tangan Donghae membuka kancing pertama Eunhyuk.

"Kemudian… mendengar desahanmu.. uhh… dan itu sudah cukup membuatku hard..", Donghae mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah selatan tubuhnya, diikuti oleh Eunhyuk.

"Kau tahu maksudku kan sayang ?", Eunhyuk beralih menatap mata Donghae dan dengan bodohnya ia mengangguk.

"So ?.. Aku rasa Wine bisa menghangatkan kita..", Donghae menjauh dari tubuh Eunhyuk, ia tidak menyadari wajah memerah Eunhyuk karena malu akan permainan Donghae barusan.

"Kau mempermainkanku, Ahjushi ?",

"Maaf ?", Donghae bertanya tidak mengerti, tapi kemudian ia menyadari arti pertanyaan Eunhyuk barusan dengan caranya.

"Ahh.. jadi Kau ingin benar-benar mendesah dibawahku ya ?.. Arraso..arraso, Di sofa atau mau di kam—",

.

PLAAAK

.

"BRENGSEK !, AKU HARAP KITA TIDAK BERTEMU LAGI.. DAN DOMPET… AMBIL SAJA KALAU KAU INGIN !", Setelah selesai meneriaki Donghae, Eunhyuk menyambar tas yang sempat ia letakkan di kursi dan buru-buru keluar dari apartement nista tersebut.

"Sial !.. ia benar-benar tak mudah… namun Aku lebih suka tantangan".

.

* * *

><p>.:. Monster in Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

~Jung's House~

.

BRAAAK

.

"Hyukkie, Kau kah itu ?", Tuan Jung yang ada di ruang kerja mendengar gebrakan pintu yang sudah ia tebak jika itu anak bungsunya. Ia keluar dan menemukan anaknya tengah membuang sepatunya asal dan wajah yang tak begitu enak dilihat.

"Dari mana saja ?, Kenapa tidak pulang semalam ?".

"Appa jangan memarahiku… kemarin Ak—ku.. ehm menginap di tempat Jungsoo Hyung, karena sudah terlalu malam dan Aku juga sangat lelah",

"Bersihkan dirimu dan istirahatlah segera",

"Huh ?", Eunhyuk membuat wajah yang serius, Tuan Jung memang selalu perhatian pada Eunhyuk, namun bukan itu yang membuat Eunhyuk merubah air mukanya. Melainkan ia tidak membayangkan jika jawabannya tadi 'Aku mabuk dan menginap di rumah Ahjushi mesum dan hebatnya ia menawariku bercinta', kalimat apa yang akan dilontarkan Appanya.

"Palli~ !", Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti dan bergegas ke lantai atas di kamarnya.

Selesai Eunhyuk membersihkan diri, ia keluar dengan bathrobe putihnya, tepat saat ia menoleh ke dinding belakang kepala ranjangnya ia melihat foto Appa, Umma, Hyungnya dan dia yang saat itu masih balita digendongan sang Appa.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian ?... Umma.. Hyung.. Bogoshipo.. Apa kalian tidak merindukanku..",

.

Tes

.

Manis jika Eunhyuk menangis dalam keadaan bahagia, tapi memori beberapa tahun lalu membuatnya mengingat hal yang selalu menghantuinya setiap malam.

"Kenapa Umma pergi dan hanya membawa Sungmin Hyung… Di sini sepi Umma…", Berganti dengan mata sebelahnya yang kini menetes, diikuti dengan tetesan-tetesan berikutnya yang membuat itu semakin banyak.

.

CKLEK

.

"Anak Appa menangis eoh ?", Eunhyuk belum sempat mengusap air matanya ketika pintu terbuka. Sudah terlambat karena Appanya pun sudah tahu jika ia menangis.

"Appa.. Aku rindu Umma dan Sungmin Hyung..",

"Diam !.. Jangan membicarakan mereka lagi !", Wajah Tuan Jung berganti tegas dan penuh Emosi mendengar dua orang yang disebutkan anaknya itu.

"Kenapa Umma hanya mengajak Sungmin Hyung, Appa ?.. Apa yang salah dengan Hyukkie.. hikss.. Kenapa Aku yang ditinggalkan..hikss..", Miris sekali bagi Tuan Jung melihat bungsunya menangis seperti ini, lagi dan lagi. Ia ingin merengkuh anak manisnya itu, karena itu ia semakin maju mendekati sang anak.

"Ini salah Appa, APPA YANG MEMBUAT UMMA PERGI.. hikss.. APPA JAHAT !",

.

TRAK

.

Dengan kasar nampan yang berisi makanan itu terbanting di meja, namun tidak sampai tumpah bercecer.

"Jangan pernah menyebutkan namanya lagi, kalau Kau masih ingin disayang Appa..", Tuan Jung berlalu tanpa jadi memeluk anaknya yang rapuh itu. Sedangkan Eunhyuk tambah terisak, ia begitu ingin menemui orang terkasihnya itu.

.

* * *

><p>.:. Monster in Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hyukkie, matamu bengkak..",

"Apa terlihat sekali Hyung ?... Apa Aku perlu memakai kaca mata ?", Eunhyuk mengambil cermin dan memastikan kebenaran yang dikatakan Jungsoo, managernya.

"Ehm.. memakai juga tidak apa-apa.. Kesan pertama harus baik, Kau yang terbaik di sini dan lagi semua pimpinan akan hadir.. Jadi pastikan Kau tetap Oke..",

"Tapi Hyung, Aku rasa jam cartier ku tidak pernah salah.. See !.. Kita sudah 2 jam di sini dan acara belum juga dimulai… padahal semua kru sudah datang.. katanya acara penting.. tapi apa, tak berkualitas sama sekali",

"Hyukkie berhentilah mengomel.. fokus saja pada make up mu.. Kita masih menunggu perintah dari Sanjangnim",

"Kenapa pimpinan selalu bertingkah sialan ?",

"Hyukkie~ !",

"Ahh.. Hyung, Aku harusnya bisa pergi ke sekolah dahulu setidaknya, Aku benar-benar tak tahan disini.. sekali-kali Kita juga harus memberontak", Eunhyuk berhenti dari kegiatan memoles make up tipisnya, ia tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengambil Channel terbarunya dan bergegas.

"HYUK, KAU MAU KEMANA ?.. YA !.. YA !", Jungsoo berlari mengejar Eunhyuk, tangannya memberi isyarat beberapa staff untuk menghentikan Eunhyuk. Salah satu diantara staff seperti tengah menghubungi seseorang, entah seperti melapor atau ada tujuan lainnya.

"Hyukkie Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, Kau yang terpenting disini.. mana professional yang menjadi cirimu, hah ?", Suara Jungsoo sukses menghentikan gerak kaki Eunhyuk.

"Mereka pimpinan BANGSAT yang mempekerjakan Aku secara tidak professional.. Bagaimana Hyung menyuruh Aku untuk professional ?", Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak marah dengan ungkapan Jungsoo, ia malah membalas dengan hinaan liarnya di depan banyak orang seperti saat ini.

"Hyukkie Jebbal… sekali ini saja Kita yang menunggu, Oke ?",

"Aku akan pergi.. kalau Hyung masih mau disini sil—",

.

"EUNHYUK-SHI", Panggilan dari staff wanita yang sepertinya tidak ia kenal membuat Eunhyuk menutup matanya sebntar dan menatap tajam staff tersebut, ia belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan sudah dipotong, maka pantas jika ekspresinya seperti sekarang ini.

"WAE ?",

"Anda dipanggil Sanjangnim di ruangannya..",

"Ahh.. jinjaaaa… Apa lagi ini ?", Jungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, membayangkan bagaimana ia nanti akan dihabisi dengan kemarahan atasannya terkait sikap modelnya ini.

"Kajja !", dengan pasrah Jungsoo menarik lengan Eunhyuk.

.

* * *

><p>.:. Monster in Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Sanjangnim.. maafkan sikap Kami.. Kami berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya.. Kami tahu Kami salah..", Jungsoo meminta maaf dengant tulus pada namja paruh baya tampan yang ia tahu adalah Ayah dari model yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hyung !.. Jinja, Kenapa Kau yang harus minta maaf.. seharusnya mereka.. Siapa yang membuang-buang waktu berhargaku… Mereka yang tidak professional kenapa harus Kita yang meminta maaf..",

Eunhyuk berujar santai di depan sang Appa yang juga selaku pimpinan perusahaan yang menaunginya. Ia tidak peduli dengan orang lain yang terduduk lebih dalam dari ruangan pimpinannya ini, kira-kira berjarak 10 meter darinya. Malahan orang dengan jas biru tuanya itu terkesan santai, seperti tidak mendengar kemarahan Eunhyuk.

"Ayo Hyung.. Kita keluar.. dan Sanjangnim.. Aku membatalkan jadwalku hari ini… Aku akan membayar ganti ruginya, Anda bisa menggunakan model yang lain.. permisi..", tanpa bungkukan dan salam yang lebih sopan Eunhyuk berdiri dan beranjak dari ruangan tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan Leiber Precious Rose ?", Ini bukan suara Appanya menurut Eunhyuk. Ia sempat berhenti dan mendengar jelas suara yang menginterupsinya ini. Ia pastikan suara ini milik namja yang duduk membelakangi tak jauh darinya tadi. Tawaran menakjubkan menurut Eunhyuk, begitu istimewanya kah model seperti dirinya hingga tas dengan harga menjulang dan paling diincar itu disebutkan untuknya.

Eunhyuk terkikik dan menatap Jungsoo yang berdiri di sampingnya, berani sekali orang itu menawarkan sesuatu berkelas pada Eunhyuk, pikir Jungsoo. Sedikit Kita tahu Eunhyuk memang tergila-gila dengan barang mewah. Junsoo tahu jawaban gila apa yang akan dilontarkan Eunhyuk, ingat.. Eunhyuk bukan orang yang mudah.

"Sayangnya Aku sudah punya… Kalau Mouawad's 1001 Nights Diamond Purse… Aku bertahan..",

"Deal !", suara yang sangat gentle… ia sedikit terbelalak dengan jawaban setuju tersebut, ia bahkan tidak bersungguh-sungguh meminta jenis tas yang seperti ia sebutkan, ia hanya ingin mempermainkan suasana dan ia sendiri yang terperangkap. Jungsoo pun juga ikut terkaget, walaupun ia tidak tahu merk apa yang disebutkan Eunhyuk, namun mengikuti raut muka modelnya itu membuatnya tahu bahwa itu bukan benda murahan.

Eunhyuk buru-buru berbalik, demi apa ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan tas gratis yang bahkan lebih mahal dari gajinya. Dan yang terjadi diluar dugaan Jungsoo dan Tuan Jung yang sedari tadi hanya diam, ketika Eunhyuk dan orang asing tersebut saling bertatapan.

"BRENGSEK !.. KAU !",

"Waw.. Apa ini ? .. ternyata Kau… hmm.. sexy, ternyata Kita bertemu lagi", seringai tampan tercetak pada wajah namja ber jas biru tua ini. Mengingat panggilan brengsek itu, tentu Eunhyuk sudah tahu siapa orang itu.

"Hyung !, Dia Ahjushi brengsek yang menahan dompetku itu..",

"Hyukkie jaga perkataanmu, Dia yang akan bekerjasama dengan Kita dan Kau sebagai modelnya", Eunhyuk terlalu fokus pada penjelasan Tuan Jung, ia tidak menyadari jika namja yang dipanggilnya brengsek itu berdiri di sebelahnya.

"MWO ?.. Sanjangnim Anda bercanda ?.. Orang mesu—",

.

~Chup

.

"Nice to meet you beauty..". Kecupan manis di pipi kanan Eunhyuk dihadiahkan tepat di depan mata Tuan Jung.

'Tuhan selamatkan Aku~'

.

* * *

><p>~TBC~<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Buat yang nungguin, Chap 2 Update nih, masih awal-awal bertahap lah ya.. Donghae kenal sama Eunhyuknya.

Buat yang protes gara-gara cast ceweknya, hmm.. maklumi aja lah, namanya juga fiksi, kan buat konflik2 an, nanti nggak seru dong kalau nggk ada konflik.

Saya mau mengingatkan aja nih, ingat loh ya… Ini HAEHYUK main cast couplenya. So, kalau reader nggak suka HAEHYUK, tinggalin langsung aja ya storynya.

Thanks to :**anita ariestamaru****, Agriester Jewel, ****haehyuk96****, mankhey, ****danactebh****, darahae defender, ****ren****, ****jewel0404****, x, aiyu kie, ****nemonkey****, Chichichim, ****Haehyuk****, ahahyuk, ****Ainun2409****, ****HHSHelviJjang****, ****haeveunka****, ****isroie106****, ****LookAtHYouk****, ****NicKyun****, ****ChoYenie94****, ****siti sisun****, ****nurul p putri****, ****abilhikmah****, ****cho w lee 794****, ****reiasia95****, ****25jewels****, ****Lee Haerieun****, ****rani gaem 1**** , ****minmi arakida****, ****lee ikan****, ****HAEHYUK IS REAL****, ****RieHaeHyuk****, ****dekdes****, ****Hein-Zhouhee1015**** , ****Min Hwa**** , ****Nakamichan****.**

Review lagi ya Guys…

Mau update an cepet kan ? #ngancem :D

Thanks :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Monster in Me**

**Cast :**

Lee HyukJae

Lee DongHae

Some of Super Junior member

And other Group

**Rate :**

M

**Genre :**

Hurt and Romance

.

* * *

><p>.:. Monster in Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_"Hyung !, Dia Ahjushi brengsek yang menahan dompetku itu..",_

_"MWO ?", Semua orang termasuk si asing menurut Jungsoo, kecuali Eunhyuk, berseru hebat mempertanyakan aduan Eunhyuk._

_"Hyukkie jaga perkataanmu, Dia yang akan bekerjasama dengan Kita dan Kau sebagai modelnya", Eunhyuk terlalu fokus pada penjelasan Tuan Jung, ia tidak menyadari jika namja yang dipanggilnya brengsek itu berdiri di sebelahnya._

_"MWO ?.. Sanjangnim Anda bercanda ?.. Orang mesu—",_

_._

_~Chup_

_._

_"Nice to meet you beauty..". Kecupan manis di pipi kanan Eunhyuk dihadiahkan tepat di depan mata Tuan Jung._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Donghae menjauhkan wajahnya dari Eunhyuk. Hal dahsyat yang belum pernah Eunhyuk terima sebelumnya, bukan berarti tidak ada yang pernah mengecup permukaan mini di wajahnya, hanya saja namja yang pernah diserapahinya bangsatlah yang melakukan terlebih dihadapan sang Ayah.

"Ka—Kau.. benar-benar GILA !", Tangan dengan batas atas siku yang terbuka tersebut melambai ke udara.

"EUNHYUK !", Tuan Jung dan juga Jungsoo berteriak memanggil Eunhyuk bersamaan, sepele atas tudingan miring model minim etika ini.

.

PROK

.

Donghae menarik tangannya ke udara pula, mempertemukan dengan milik Eunhyuk hingga terlihat seperti high five menggelikan. Tidak berhenti di sana, namun di depan beberapa mata yang masih mengawasi, ia berani memasukkan jari-jarinya pada sela jari Eunhyuk, mencengkeram dan sedikit meremasnya sensual.

"Temui Aku di basement setelah ini selesai dan dompetmu kembali", bisik Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk bergidik jijik.

.

~Chup

.

Sebelum melepaskan tangan pucat di genggamannya, Donghae sempat memberi kecupan di sana.

"Sanjangnim, bisakah Kita meneruskan percakapan kita tadi ?", Donghae berbalik dengan penuh wibawa, mengabaikan Eunhyuk yang membuka bibirnya dan memandang bekas tak terlihat, namun masih bersensasi di punggung tangan kanannya.

.

SRET

.

Sungguh, Eunhyuk memang tak pernah beretika. Kasar saat tangannya mencengkeram jas mahal Donghae dan membuat si obyek berbalik, tentu saja reflek telunjuk Eunhyuk tepat lurus dengan wajah Donghae. Maniknya memanah teduh milik Donghae yang entah kenapa malah membubuhi senyum di bibir sialan, menurut Eunhyuk. Belum sempat memaki, Donghae memberikan gerakan menggigit pada telunjuk Eunhyuk, diakhir juga sempat menangkap kerlingan yang dihadiahi oleh Donghae.

"Keluarlah manis… Aku perlu membicarakan beberapa hal dengan presdirmu, tunggu kami 20 menit lagi, Oke ?", lagi dan lagi Donghae tersenyum.

"Hish.. ", Eunhyuk menghentakkan kakinya dan berbalik, benar-benar kekanakan tingkahnya ini.

"Awas saja Kau berbohong padaku dan malah mengajakku berc—Ah.. anni..", Eunhyuk menggerutu dan menutup mulut kecilnya ketika yang keluar adalah kata tabu yang membuat orang salah paham, hampir lebih tepatnya. Ia terus saja beranjak meninggalkan ruangan yang telah membuatnya malu sedikit banyak.

.

.

BRAK

.

.

Hanya untuk menutup pintu pun juga tak bisa pelan, padahal dari pada harus Eunhyuk mengeluarkan energy besar untuk membanting, Jungsoo yang dibelakangnya pasti akan menutup.

"Lihat sendiri kan Hyung tingkah orang tidak waras itu.. itulah kenapa Aku tidak jadi mengambil dompet ku..",

"Tapi Kau harus tetap menagambilnya kalau tidak mau ketahuan..",

"Appa juga malah membelanya..", Eunhyuk menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu ruangan tersebut sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Menurutku biasa saja, kemarin Aku melihat Mr. Lee itu.. datang kemari dan menyapa beberapa model.. yaa dengan gaya seperti tadi.. justru Kau yang berlebihan..",

"HYUU~NG!.. KENAPA MEMBELANYA JUGA SIH ?",

"Shhht.. Aish.. Hyukkie berhentilah berteriak.. Ayo kita pergi saja, lama-lama Kau hanya akan mendapat masalah".

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, harusnya memang Eunhyuk tidak usah datang kemari. Tugasnya sangat simple, seperti murid baru yang harus memperkenalkan diri di hadapan asing yang lebih dominant di ruangan mewah dengan jamuan berkelas. Tidak ada blitz-blitz yang memaksanya membuka mata untuk berpose sesuai aturan, hanya ia yang diwajibkan sopan dan selalu mengumbar senyuman walaupun palsu, begitulah petuah dari Presdir sekaligus Appanya sebelum memulai acara. Bosan, menyebalkan, tidak melakukan apa-apa tapi dirasa lelah dan yang terakhir mengantuk, itulah yang sebenarnya dirasakan Eunhyuk sedari tadi. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia meminta izin pada managernya sebelum benar-benar ke peraduan pekerjaan di antara kamera-kamera yang akan mengambil gambarnya. Kini ia baru keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju basement.

"Awas kalau si kurang ajar itu mengerjaiku lagi...", Eunhyuk memutar kepalanya untuk mencari si obyek.

"Mobilnya yang mana sih.. Kenapa disini sepi sekali… dan sedikit gelap", kembali Eunhyuk menghentakkan kakinya dan mulai menggigit jari-jari tangan pucatnya, tanda ia sedikit cemas.

"Hi~ Sweety…", Jarak beberapa mobil di depannya ada yang melambai sembari bersandar di Lamborghini putih.

"Ck.. Tidak bisakah ia berhenti pamer..", Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati obyek yang menjajikannya dompet.

"Cepat berikan dompetku !", Salah satu tangan Eunhyuk menengadah dengan sedikit centil. Donghae berjalan ke samping mobil, tepat dimana Eunhyuk berdiri. Eunhyuk mungkin tidak paham dengan pintu mobil yang terbuka sedari tadi.

"Ya !.. Ya !.. Menjauh dariku, sampah..", Sama sekali tidak sopan dan lagi-lagi tidak Donghae hiraukan, justru ia semakin mendekat ke Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk terus mundur tepat di depan pintu yang terbuka. Tangan Donghae menangkap milik Eunhyuk yang masih menengadah, bukan menahan namja yang dipanggilnya sexy agar tidak jatuh, karena dalam hitungan tiga detik, Donghae justru mendorong Eunhyuk.

.

.

BREG

.

.

Mau tidak mau, Eunhyuk harus jatuh dan terduduk di samping kursi kemudi. Ingin keluar pun juga percuma, Donghae sudah menutup pintunya. Donghae kemudian memasuki mobilnya, Eunhyuk sudah bersiap akan umpatan jenis apa yang akan ia semburkan.

"KAU MAU MELAKUKAN APA LAG—", Berhenti, Donghae bukan rival tepat untuk beradu umpatan, tapi lebih ke tindakan yang harus diwaspadai. Donghae mendekat pada Eunhyuk, mensejajarkan wajahnya.. semakin dekat dan dekat, tangan Eunhyuk menahan dada Donghae. Ia bertingkah seperti seorang virgin yang tidak membiarkan pemerkosa menjamah secuil dari tubuh porselennya.

.

.

Cklik

.

.

"Kau harus memastikan ini terpasang dengan baik dulu bukan…",

"Brengsek..", Komentar Eunhyuk hanya itu. Posisi mereka masih tetap, jadi siapapun yang melihat itu akan salah paham.

"Hei.. Jangan terlalu kasar cantik… dan… Menurutmu Bagaimana dadaku ?.. Bidang bukan ?", Eunhyuk merasa tangannya bodoh sekali.

'Kenapa Aku tidak sadar kalau Kau masih di sana sih..',

Eunhyuk menjauhkan tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dari wajah Donghae. Ia tidak sadar bahwa dada yang sempat ia rendahkan lah yang ia pegang sedari tadi, terlebih kenapa sekarang pipinya memanas.

"Ck.. YA !, Kenapa malah memasukkanku ke mobil jelek mu ini ?.. Mana dompetku ?, Kau terus berbohong sedari kemarin.. Kau tidak tahu apa kalau Aku lelah ?, sudah tahu acara tadi membosankan tapi dengan bodohnya Aku malah menurut datang.. Dan bukannya Kau bilang turun ke basement dan Kau akan mengembalikan dompetku.. Tapi mana ?",

"Sudah ?..", Eunhyuk mengangguk imut, nampaknya ia tidak sadar tatapan menikmati Donghae melihatnya bertanya dan berkeluh panjang lebar.

"Ternyata Kau sangat cerewet ya ?",

"Ck.. Ayola~h.. Kau tahu sendiri Aku ada pemotretan setelah ini bukan ?, berikan..berikan..berikan !", Eunhyuk merengek seperti biasa, tidak ada kesan acting disana. Donghae menyangga wajahnya di stir dan menatap tingkah Eunhyuk yang membuatnya tersenyum tanpa sadar.

'Benar-benar menarik..'.

.

PUK

.

"Ahjushi, Kenapa Kau diam saja ?", Eunhyuk menepuk pipi Donghae, ia telah menyelesaikan rengekannya sedikit lama tapi Donghae tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa… Ehm… Kita makan siang dulu, Aku akan mengembalikan setelahnya", Donghae menyalakan mesin mobil yang Eunhyuk sebut jelek tadi tanpa menunggu cacian Eunhyuk.

"Kau terlalu kurus sayang, membutuhkan makan yang banyak...",

"Ka—Kau bilang Aku apa ?... Ku—kurus ?", Eunhyuk jelas tidak terima, gila saja yang ada semua orang menyebutnya sexy, bahkan ia masih ingat yang menyebutnya kurus juga pernah memanggilnya sexy beberapa kali.

"Lupakan !.. yang penting Kita makan dulu Oke..", Donghae tidak menghiaraukan Eunhyuk yang terlihat masih tidak terima.

"Pembohong !.. Kau terus membuatku menurutimu.. bisa-bisa Aku dipecat gara-gara pergi denganmu, Brengsek",

"Aku bos mu cantik, kupastikan Kau tidak akan dipecat untuk ini… asal…",

"Asal apa ?, Kau mengajakku morning sex ?, bercinta ?, One night stand ?",

"Waah… Kau hafal sekali ya… mungkin lebih dari itu Kau aman sayang", Donghae terkekeh.

"Cihh.. Tidurlah dahulu, kemudian mimpi saja akan hal itu, Bodoh !", Eunhyuk memalingkan parasnya keluar, ia malu sekali mengucapkan kata-kata yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ia lakukan, bahkan untuk mengartikannya saja ia tidak begitu tahu, hanya pernah mendengarnya saja.

"Bukan itu kok…", Suara Donghae membuat Eunhyuk menoleh dengan tatapan 'lalu apa'.

"Kau manis, tapi… sedikitlah merubah sikapmu, sopan akan terlihat semakin manis", Eunhyuk kembali memutar kepalanya, bohong jika ia hanya mengabaikan perkataan Donghae.

.

* * *

><p>.:. Monster in Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_'Aku tidak mengerti ini apa… tapi disaat Aku bersamanya.. Aku merasa sangat nyaman, walaupun Aku sering mengatainya..'_

_._

_._

"Bodoh !, Kyu~… Kenapa Kau telat memberitahuku sih..",

"Maafkan Aku hyung, Aku juga baru selesai mengerjakannya",

"Lalu Aku bagaimana ?, Masa iya Aku tidak mengumpulkan tugas Park Seongsanim… yang ada kulitku hangus karena berdiri seperti orang bodoh di lapangan..", Kali ini walaupun panik, tapi sedikit banyak Eunhyuk tengah berakting pada Kyuhyun.

"Ck… Hyukkie hyung yang manis, Kau pikir Aku tega membiarkan kulitmu melepuh ?",

"So ?... Kau memberikan tugasmu untuk ku kumpulkan ?", Eunhyuk bertanya dengan penuh harap.

"Tidak..", Eunhyuk berbalik mendengarkan jawaban dari Kyuhyun, kini mereka tengah mengobrol seputar tugas di koridor sekolah yang tidak terlalu sepi.

"Sialan !... Pergi saja sana, dasar tidak bergun—",

.

.

SEET

.

.

Tangan Kyuhyun menahan Eunhyuk yang akan beranjak,

"Beri Aku French kiss dahulu, Aku sudah membuatkan salinan untukmu...",

"Jeongmal ?.. Ya Tuhan.. Thanks dear", Eunhyuk berseru manja dan menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan beberapa siswa yang menatap keduanya dengan rasa keingin tahuan akan status.

"Mana French kiss ku ?", Tanya Kyuhyun menghentikan laju keduanya.

"Kau yakin ingin melakukannya disini, Tampan ?", Eunhyuk bertanya dengan mata yang menatap pada siswa-siswi yang semakin melongo melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Hm.. Baiklah, di Apartement mu bagaimana ?",

"Kedengarannya bagus, tapi perlu Kau ralat, Apartement Jungsoo hyung bukan punyaku…",

"Whatever Bab..", Eunhyuk kembali menautkan lengannya dengan manja dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Apa mereka benar-benar berpacaran ?", Tanya seorang diantara kumpulan yang juga memiliki pertanyaan sama.

"Bukannya Kau bilang Kyuhyun Oppa baru saja berkencan dengan Hyuna anak 3-4 kemarin ?",

"Hmm.. Aku melihatnya sendiri, karena mereka pergi ke hotel ku..",

"Tapi bukannya Kyuhyun Oppa masih berpacaran dengan Seohyun ya ?", Tanya yang lain dan semakin menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan, namun tidak satupun ada jawabannya.

.

* * *

><p>.:. Monster in Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun telah menyelesaikan kelas mereka. Jika dilihat sekilas, Kyuhyun tidaklah terlihat pintar, karena kesan bad lebih mendominasi. Ia sangat terkenal di kalangan yeoja maupun namja-namja manis atau sexy atau apapun deskripsinya yang pantas untuk dipacari seorang yang tampan. Kenyataannya ia selalu menjadi parallel pertama di sekolah dan sedikit yang tahu jika ia juga sukses mengerahkan kemampuannya untuk menjadi wakil Donghae selama ini. Berbeda dari Eunhyuk, hampir semua yeoja di sekolahnya tidak menyukai namja manis ini. Entah pemikiran dari mana, Eunhyuk selalu disebut sebagai murahan yang menempel pada Kyuhyun, padahal kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Eunhyuk juga lumayan pintar sebenarnya, walaupun hanya di kelas, ia juga termasuk 5 besar yang unggul. Tapi kesan dekatnya dengan Kyuhyun malah diartikan bahwa Ia mendapatkan nilai yang memuaskan karena saling bertukar kemanfaatan. Kyuhyun dengan kejeniusannya dan Eunhyuk dengan keseksiannya.

Kyuhyun tengah tiduran dengan paha Eunhyuk sebagai bantalnya. Mereka berdua terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatan tidak penting masing-masing, Kyuhyun berkutat dengan smartphone nya sedari tadi sedangkan Eunhyuk dengan tumpukan majalahnya yang sudah terbit.

"Kyu, menurutmu Aku ini bagaimana ?",

"Apanya yang bagaimana Hyung ?",

"Apa Aku tidak sexy ?",

"Apa ?", Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya sehingga kepalanya pun tidak mendarat pada paha Eunhyuk. Jangan dikira mereka melakukan hal di luar batas kewajaran, karena seragam yang sama masih utuh terpakai.

"Iya, Aku sexy atau tidak menurutmu ?", Eunhyuk berdiri dari sofa krem yang didudukinya dan berjalan menuju kaca besar di ruangan tersebut, Kyuhyun memperhatikan gerak-gerik Eunhyuk yang sedikit aneh, walaupun matanya tanpa permisis meneliti tubuh Eunhyuk dari atas sampai ke bawah.

"Bagaimana Aku bisa memastikannya kalau Hyung tidak membuka penutup menyebalkan itu ?", Kyuhyun berdiri dari tengkurapnya di sofa yang sama dengan Eunhyuk tadi dan berjalan menuju Eunhyuk yang tengah berpose entah tangannya diletakkan di pinggang atau berbalik dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Haruskah Aku membukakannya untukmu ?", Tanya Eunhyuk setelah Kyuhyun mendekat.

"Hmm..Tentu saja iya", Tangan Kyuhyun melingkar di pinggang kecil Eunhyuk dari belakang, pantas jika siswa-siswi di sekolah menuduhkan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk saling memanfaatkan atau menyebut sebagai pasangan kekasih, melihat tingkah keduanya yang seperti ini.

"Ya !, bagaimana Aku bisa melepasnya kalau kau seperti ini sih ?", Eunhyuk risih dengan kepala Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menciumi tengkuknya.

"LEPAS !", Perintah Eunhyuk kemudian yang membuat Kyuhyun berhenti dan melepas pelukannya.

Eunhyuk yang bodoh dengan namja sejenius Kyuhyun atau memang ia mudah sekali dipermainkan. Tangannya melepas dasi dan mulai membuka kancing-kancing kemeja putihnya satu persatu.

"Done !, menurutmu ?", Eunhyuk melemparkan kemejanya ke sofa dan memperlihatkan bagian atasnya yang polos pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya, bukan karena terkagum akan sexy yang dimiliki Eunhyuk, ia hanya tidak percaya dengan Eunhyuk yang mudah saja menurutinya.

"Hyu—Hyung ! Kenapa kau benar-benar melepasnya sih..", Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya sendiri atas kebodohan Eunhyuk.

"Kau yang menyuruhku, sinting !", Eunhyuk terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang bukan memujinya. Kemudian sexy yang suka membanggakan tubuhnya ini meneruskan meneliti tubuhnya di cermin.

"Ahh.. Aku punya ide..",

"Kau sebenarnya Kenapa sih Hyung, cepatlah pakai bajumu kalau tidak mau masuk angin atau Kau ingin melakukan sesuatu yang basah denganku ?", Kyuhyun melepas ikat rambut blonde Eunhyuk yang kini tergerai sedikit panjang.

"Mandi maksudmu ?", Kyuhyun ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke cermin mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Lupakan Hyung !, Wajahmu terlihat pintar tapi Kau tetap saja bodoh", Eunhyuk membuat gerakan seakan ingin memukul Kyuhyun di udara.

"Ini gara-gara Dongh—anni.. maksudku orang mesum yang mengataiku… Hei Kyu, coba Kau lepas kemejamu..", Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan berbinar.

"Ap—Apa ?",

"Sini.. Kulepaskan..", Tanpa menunggu anggukan atau kata iya dari Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk membuka dengan cepat kancing-kancing kemeja Kyuhyun dan menghadapkannya ke cermin.

"Wahh.. Daebak, tubuhmu bagus juga ya ternyata…", Eunhyuk terlihat seperti maniak saat ini. Sedangkan ia berjalan mengambil smartphonenya di meja dekat sofa.

"Coba lihat di cermin… Astaga, perfect sekali", Eunhyuk berseru hebat sambil mengarahkan kameranya di depan cermin.

"Kyu, peluk Aku dari belakang..",

"Astaga… Tidak bisakah Kau berhenti memintaku untuk selca sehari saja…",

"Lakukan saja bodoh, Aku sedang membalas si gila itu", Kyuhyun benar-benar melakukan perintah Eunhyuk, tidak lupa juga ia tersenyum ke arah kamera, Eunhyuk berekspresi sensual atas bibir dan matanya ditambah keduanya sama-sama tanpa atasan.

"Kau tidak keberatan kalau Aku menguploadnya kan ?",

"Memang Kau membutuhkan jawaban tidak ku ?",

"Ha..ha..ha, I love you dear..", Eunhyuk memeluk Kyuhyun dan terlihat seperti seorang yang memenangkan penghargaan dan tak lama ia mendapat balasan dari namja tampan ini.

"Hyung, Kau bisa pulang ke rumah sendiri kan ?.. Aku harus ke apartement Donghae hyung di lantai atas",

"Tenang saja, banyak taxy… Tunggu, Apa Kau menyebutkan Donghae ?, Sepupu brengsek mu yang mesum itu ? dan di lantai atas ?", Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengar seluruh berondongan pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Oh my… Kenapa Aku tidak sadar sedari kemarin kalau Dia juga tinggal di apartement ini… Ahhh… Kenapa hidupku penuh dengan orang-orang menyebalkan sih".

.

* * *

><p>.:. Monster in Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Sudah Kau kirimkan sayang ?",

"Ndee Umma beres, mungkin akan sampai 2 hari lagi..",

"Apa Dia akan menyukai hadiahnya ?",

"Mungkin jika dari orang lain Hyukkie akan mempertimbangkan apa isinya, tapi jika sudah tahu dari Umma... Aku yakin hanya ke toilet pun ia akan membawanya..",

"Tapi Umma khawatir… Kalau sampai ketahuan Appamu bisa saja ia akan memarahi Hyukkie",

"Aku pastikan tidak, semua yang terlibat masih orang-orang kepercayaanku, Umma",

"Semoga saja tidak Sungmin-ah..".

.

* * *

><p>.:. Monster in Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Tuan Muda..", panggilan dari wanita paruh baya yang juga sebagai pengasuhnya ini membuat Eunhyuk menghentikan langkah tepat sebelum meletakkan sepatu di tempat yang sesungguhnya.

"Ada apa Bi ?, Appa sudah pulang ?", Eunhyuk jika dalam mood yang bagus memang sopan seperti ini.

"Ada kiriman untuk anda Tuan..",

"Kiriman ?.. Dari siapa ?, penggemar gilaku lagi ya ?.. buang sajalah Bi kalau dapat kiriman seperti itu..",

"Bukan Tuan, ehm..",

"Heum ?", Eunhyuk meninggikan alisnya bukan untuk marah, tetapi ia penasaran dengan keterdiaman Bibi Park.

"Itu Tuan.. bisakah Kita ke kamar Tuan saja..",

"Oh.. Ayo kalau begitu",

Bibi Park berjalan di belakang Eunhyuk dengan hati-hati, Tangan Eunhyuk masih sempat menyambar potongan apel ketika melewati meja makan. Sesaat setelah sampai di kamar, tanpa Eunhyuk minta, Bibi Park langsung menutup pintunya.

.

.

BRAK

.

.

Salah jika itu hanya bunyi tertutupnya salah satu pintu, karena bunyi yang agak keras oleh Bibi Park menyebabkan bunyi tutupan pintu yang lain tersamarkan.

"Tuan Muda, selamat..",

"Selamat Apa Bi ?.. Ini belum musim award.. Atau Bibi memang mempunyai firasat kalau Aku menang lagi… Astagaa.. Jangan berlebihan Bi..", Tanpa sungkan Eunhyuk mengganti kemejanya, karena memang sudah biasa.

"Bukan Tuan, itu.. ehm.. Nyonya…",

"Nyonya Siapa sih ?, Bibi kan tahu sendiri di rumah ini sudah tidak ada Nyonya atau jangan-jangan Appa membawa Ahjuma-ahjuma centil lagi ?", Eunhyuk bertanya dengan wajah panik.

"Bukan Tuan… maksud saya Nyonya Jung…",

"Jad—jadi Appa sudah menikah lagi tanpa Aku tahu… Tapi kapan.. bukannya ia tadi masih di kantor..",

"Astaga Tuan.. Kenapa anda lamban sekali sih..",

"YA !", Lengkingan Eunhyuk terdengar menyakitkan namun tetap asyik.

"Maksud saya Nyonya Jung, Umma anda Tuan..",

"UMMA ?, JAE UMMA ?", Eunhyuk berteriak tanpa takut akan ketahuan orang yang tidak diketahuinya hampir memutar handle pintu kamarnya dari luar.

"Apa.. Apa Bi ?, Umma Kenapa ?",

"Beliau mengirimkan ini untuk Tuan..", Bibi Park memberikan hadiah yang telah dibungkus dengan cantik pada Eunhyuk, Ia tidak kalah berbinarnya melihat Eunhyuk yang tengah tersenyum dengan manis dan juga lebar.

Tidak sabar ketika Eunhyuk menyobek bungkusan berwarna coklat muda tersebut. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan isinya lagi karena ia sudah merasa sangat bahagia ketika tahu dari siapa hadiah tersebut.

"OH MY GOD, Ummakuuu… Astaga, Umma tahu seleraku…", Eunhyuk berbinar ketika mendapati jam tangan mewah yang diyakini lapisannya pastilah gold menawan.

"Waw.. brand nya… Hi..hi..hi, Bi, Aku senang sekali…", Eunhyuk menciumi benda tersebut dengan bangga.

"Tuan, sebenarnya Tuan Sungmin juga meminta Tuan untuk menghubungi nomor di kertas itu", telunjuk Bibi Park mengarah pada kertas kecil di dalam kotak hitam jam.

"Oh Ya Tuhan, Hyung kuuu… sebentar.. sebentar, Aku mencari smartphone ku dulu..", Eunhyuk berlari ke beberapa arah untuk mencari smartphone yang sebenarnya ada di dalam tasnya. Tapi karena ia yang memang lamban atau saking senangnya sehingga terlupa dan terkesan membuang-buang waktu bagi orang yang di luar pintu untuk memutar handle.

.

.

KRIEEET

.

.

Sebuah slow motion berputar mengikuti pergerakan lambat pintu yang membuat Bibi Park menghentikan nafasnya dan Eunhyuk menghentikan pergerakannya. Tubuhnya melemas dan maniknya melebar tanda ia tengah terkaget.

"Ap—Appa..", Eunhyuk memanggil orang yang kini berdiri tak jauh di depannya dengan lirih.

"Terkejut ya ?", Nada Tuan Jung terdengar santai seakan tidak tahu akan hal yang disembunyikan Eunhyuk pada belakang tubuhnya.

"I—Iya… Appa baru pulang ya ? Ehm.. maksudku Apa Appa sudah lama berdiri di luar..",

"Kenapa ?",

"Tidak.. ehm.. hanya Appa yang sedikit membuat Kami kaget.. ha..ha..ha, Iya kan Bi ?", Eunhyuk tertawa hambar, kalau boleh jujur tubuhnya bergetar menahan rasa takut kalau-kalau ia akan ketahuan.

"Tidak kok, Appa baru saja masuk..", Terdengar sedikit aneh jika kita cermat.

"A—aahh.. Apa Appa membawakan Bibimbap pesananku..", Eunhyuk bertanya memutar balikkan keadaan asing menurutnya.

"Hmm.. Appa membawanya..", Eunhyuk menatap bingung tangan kosong Appanya.

"Mana ?, Appa bohong ya~ ?", Eunhyuk bertanya dengan nada menggoda yang manja.

"Di depan pintu, Sayang.. lihatlah !", Eunhyuk berjalan santai dengan tangan yang masih ada di belakang tubuhnya menyembunyikan jam tangan gold nya.

"ASTAGA !", Eunhyuk berseru atas keterkagetannya, kesimpulannya ia sadar jika Appanya telah tahu akan yang ada digenggamannya melalui ceceran entah nasi atau telur dan sayuran yang menjijikkan di bawahnya.

"BUANG JAM ITU ! SOBEK KERTAS KEPARAT ITU JUGA !"

.

.

PRAAK

.

.

Kotak hitam tempat dari jam gold Eunhyuk terpental menjauh akibat bantingan Tuan Jung.

"Shireo !", Lirih tapi tetap tertangkap oleh pendengaran Tuang Jung.

"BUANG, EUNHYUK !", Tatapan Tuan Jung mengoreksi setiap pergerakan takut Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tetap menggeleng dan memundurkan tubuhnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat, bermaksud melindungi hal berharganya. Ia tahu heronya ini sedang sangat marah, terbukti dari nama yang biasa terpanggil adalah Hyukkie menjadi Eunhyuk dengan nada buas.

Tuan Jung mendekat pada Eunhyuk dan mencengkeram kasar tangan Eunhyuk.

"Jangan membuat kesabaran Appa habis, Buang sekarang juga !",

"ANDWAE.. LEPAS APPA !",

.

.

PRAANG

.

.

"APPA !..", Eunhyuk menatap naas jamnya yang terjatuh di lantai dasar. Ia bisa membayangkan betapa hancurnya jam tersebut mengingat tinggi lantai dua yang mencapai 4 meter, ditambah marmer berkualitaslah sebagai lantainya.

"APPA JAHAT !", Eunhyuk berlari menuruni tannga dengan cepat, ia tidak peduli jika kakinya akan lecet atau bahkan berdarah.

"KALAU KAU BERANI MENGAMBILNYA, JANGAN BERANI PULANG KE RUMAH !",

Eunhyuk mengambil serpihan jamnya, air matanya sudah menetes sedari ia melihat ceceran bibimbapnya. Kata jahat yang sempat melayang dari bibirnya, tidak menandakan ia hanya menyayangi Ummanya. Eunhyuk juga tetap membutuhkan hero seperti Tuan Jung, kasih sayang dan kebutuhan dari Appanya itu bahkan sangat melimpah. Tapi salahkah jika ia sedikit berharap keluarganya dapat utuh seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PULANG !", Putus Eunhyuk begitu ia selesai memunguti serpihan berharganya. Matanya menatap mata yang sama sipit dengannya tajam, ia tidak peduli akan tinggal dimana dan membawa uang atau tidak.

"Tuan..", Bibi Park menenangkan Tuan Jung, ia tidak takut jika mungkin Tuan Jung akan memecatnya, karena itu juga tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Tidak seharusnya Tuan seperti ini, Hyukkie tetaplah namja kecil Tuan yang manis dan membutuhkan perhatian, Jika Tuan melarangnya bertemu Nyonya, setidaknya Tuan tidak menghalangi pertemuan walau sebatas benda".

"Biarkan dulu Bi, biar ia jera atas kesalahannya.. Aku akan menghubungi Jungsoo untuk merubah password apartementnya".

"Tuan !", Bibi Jung tidak bisa menghalangi keputusan dari Tuannya ini. Bukan melalui hati kecilnya lagi ia merasa kasihan pada Eunhyuk, ia yang awalnya tahu tempat mana yang akan dituju Eunhyuk menjadi sedikit kecewa.

.

* * *

><p>.:. Monster in Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hiks.. Umma… Kenapa Appa jahat sekali sih.. hiks.. jam kuu… hueee… hiks… dan Kenapa pintu bodoh ini tidak mau terbuka sih… hiks… Umma eothokae… hiks.. kakiku periiih..hikss", Eunhyuk tanpa malu menangis dengan keras. Ia benci melihat kakinya lecet apalagi ada bekas cairan merah yang walaupun tidak sampai menimbulkan bau anyir, namun membuat Eunhyuk sedikit mengaduh. Ia tengah meringkuk di depan pintu apartement berkelas tinggi yang entah kenapa sedari tadi tidak mau terbuka, padahal tadi siang ia masih memasuki apartement ini dengan password yang seperti biasa. Tangannya merangkai serpihan jamnya dengan teliti, namun sangat disayangkan matanya tidak mau berhenti menangis.

"Hiks.. Umma..",

"Hyukkie…", Suara yang masih tidak terlalu famous di telinganya ini mampu membuat Eunhyuk menengok.

"Astaga, Kau benar Hyukkie ?, Kenapa meringkuk di situ, sayang ?", Orang dengan setelan mahal ini mendekati Eunhyuk yang sepertinya terlihat sangat buruk.

"Ya Tuhan, kakimu kenapa, sayang ?, dan… Kenapa Kau bisa seperti ini sih ?", walau pandangan Eunhyuk sedikit mengabur karena air mata, namun pendengarannya masih cukup kuat untuk mengetahui bahwa ini adalah suara gentle yang membuatnya sedikit gila beberapa hari terakhir.

"Ahjushi.. hikss..", Eunhyuk tidak tahu kenapa bukan makian yang ia umpatkan seperti biasa, justru nada manja yang seakan-akan meminta tolong.

"Bisa berjalan ?, Atau Aku perlu mengangkatmu ?, Kita ke apartement ku saja di lantai atas", Sudah bisa di tebak ini siapa bukan. Tangan Eunhyuk merentang sebagai jawaban, walaupun salah satunya menggenggam serpihan jam. Donghae, pemilik suara gentle ini tahu jika namja yang disebutnya si sexy memilih untuk digendong.

"Baiklah.. ughh… Kenapa Kau ringan sekali sih..", Tangan Donghae terselip pada bawah lutut dan satu menyangga pada back Eunhyuk sedangkan tangan Eunhyuk mengalung pada Donghae. Ia menyisihkan ego dan harga diri mahalnya pada Donghae, otaknya telah buntu untuk meminta tolong pada siapa lagi.

.

* * *

><p>.:. Monster in Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ughh.. Sakit, bodoh !..",

"Ck.. ini pelan sayang dan berhentilah berkata tidak sopan seperti itu..", Si blonde hanya memalingkan wajahnya kemudian meringis menahan perih yang ada pada telapak kaki yang tengah dibasuh cairan hangat oleh namja yang menemukannya.

"Aww… aww.. sumpah ini periih.. hiks..", Donghae mendongak begitu mendengar satu isakan lolos dari bibir sang pasien.

"Maaf.. Don't cry sweet heart, sebentar lagi ini akan selesai..", Eunhyuk diam mendengar kalimat manis dari Donghae. Sesekali ia mencengkeram bahu Donghae yang berposisi lebih rendah darinya.

"Selesai !.. Tunggu, Kenapa wajahmu juga memar begini ?", Donghae terburu dari duduknya di lantai begitu mendapati pipi sekaligus bibir Eunhyuk yang memerah.

"Aku tadi naik taxy kemari, tapi Aku sama sekali tidak membawa uang… jadi Ahjushi yang menjadi sopir memukulku, padahal Aku berniat akan membayarnya besok jika bertemu lagi".

"Huuh… Apa ini sakit ?", Donghae mengelus memar tersebut dan mendapat anggukan dari Eunhyuk. Donghae akan mengambil obat-obatan lagi mungkin, tapi tangan mungil Eunhyuk mencegahnya.

"Ahjushi mian, karena luka-luka ini mungkin pemotretan akan terbengkalai, Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan… tapi, nilai proyek ini begitu besar, Apa Ahjushi akan mengganti modelnya ?", Eunhyuk bertanya dengan nada sedih.

"Mungkin iya, tinggal menunggu keputusan besok…",

Eunhyuk yang masih terduduk di sofa marun yang tempo hari dijadikan Donghae untuk menindihnya mencari tangan Donghae satu lagi untuk digenggam, salah jika ia menggunakan dua tangan Donghae untuk membantunya berdiri, karena Eunhyuk tiba-tiba bersimpuh menahan sakit pada kakinya di hadapan Donghae.

"Aku mohon pertahankan Aku Sanjangnim, Aku sedang sangat membutuhkan uang… Aku tidak mau keluar dari proyek ini, sungguh…", Tindakan tiba-tiba Eunhyuk membuat Donghae menatap iba dengan mata teduhnya, terlebih mau sekali pikir Donghae atas panggilan yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Sanjangnim.

"Aku mohon..", Eunhyuk menggoncang-nggoncangkan tangan Donghae mulai menuntut untuk dituruti.

"Baiklah..",

_'Yes, aktingku berhasil… Dasar mesum yang bodoh !',_

Eunhyuk menahan untuk tidak berseru bangga. Di sisi lain Donghae justru menyeringai, Donghae bukanlah seorang yang bodoh atas gelagat seperti Eunhyuk ini. Tapi dari kebanyakan yang telah meminta pada Donghae, sedikitpun tidak ia turuti, mungkin memang ada maksud lain dari Donghae. Donghae masih di posisi berdiri dan Eunhyuk yang mulai beranjak berdiri dengan susah. Sebelum Eunhyuk sampai pada tujuannya, Donghae menahan punggung Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk menatap Donghae seolah-olah bertanya kenapa. Nampaknya ia masih belum sadar dengan maksud Donghae, leboh jelasnya posisi mereka saat ini. Eunhyuk berlutut, Donghae tepat berdiri di depannya, mata Eunhyuk masih setia menatap Donghae penuh tanya. Donghae menjatuhkan pandangannya pada bagian tubuhnya sendiri yang tepat berada di hadapan wajah Eunhyuk.

"Blow job terdengar Oke bukan, darl ?", Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya, ia baru sadar jika yang dihadapannya kini adalah selangkangan Donghae.

"A—Apa ?",

"Anni..anni..anni, bibir mu kan sedang terluka, milikku justru akan memperparah kondisi ini...", Donghae kembali mengelus sudut bibir Eunhyuk.

"Haahh… mungkin hand job saja cukup untuk hari ini..", walaupun Eunhyuk tidak tahu bagaimana melakukannya, tapi ia cukup tahu artinya. Kepalanya menggeleng, namun pandangan matanya kosong, ia juga tidak sadar ketika Donghae membantunya untuk duduk di sofa kembali.

Donghae membuka dengan lambat ikat pinggangnya, seperti menggoda Eunhyuk yang masih mencerna perlahan-lahan perkataan Donghae.

.

.

Klik—Srruuuut

.

.

Ikat pinggang tersebut terlepas, reflek kedua tangan Eunhyuk menutup wajahnya.

"APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK !",

"Hei.. tidak kuperkenankan berkata kurang sopan di apartemenku, Arra ?", Eunhyuk tidak memberi jawaban apapun.

"Jangan menutupi wajahmu !, Aku membutuhkan tanganmu sekarang juga, sexy..", Donghae membawa tangan Eunhyuk untuk turun, salah jika ia mengarahkan kedua jari-jari pucat Eunhyuk pada miliknya, karena saat Eunhyuk membuka mata justru Donghae lah yang berjongkok di hadapan Eunhyuk dengan tangan yang saling terpaut.

"Aku bukan seseorang yang terburu-buru… Menurutmu kita perlu bertukar bukan jika harus berkorban ?", Eunhyuk mengangguk, tahu maksud Donghae.

"Kontrakmu aman, semua keinginanmu juga terpenuhi, Kau bisa meminta apapun dariku…",

"SUMPAH ?", Eunhyuk kembali pada Eunhyuk yang gila akan tawaran sinting Donghae.

"Tapi Kau juga harus menuruti semua yang Aku inginkan, Bagaimana ?", Eunhyuk berpikir ulang. Ia seperti tahu hal mesum apa yang ada di kepala Donghae. Tapi Ia tidak ingin kehilangan kontrak besar atau barang-barang gratis yang bermerk.

"Jangan terlalu lama berpikir, kalau tidak ingin membuatku berubah pikiran..",

"Batasannya ?", Eunhyuk bertanya karena mulai tertarik dengan permainan Donghae.

"Tentu saja tidak ada, permintaan sesuai keinginan Tuannya… Hei.. kudengar Channel mengeluarkan tas baru minggu ini ya ?, dan kalau tidak salah jam mu tadi bertabur emasnya cartier bukan ?, tapi sayang ya.. sudah hancur begitu",

"Oke.. Ak—Aku setuju… Asal Kau pegang janjimu dan berikan tas yang waktu itu Kau tawarkan segera..", Donghae tersenyum bangga. Begitu mudah ternyata membuat Eunhyuk jatuh ke perangkapnya.

"Kau bahkan bisa mengambilnya sekarang di almari putih itu..", Donghae menunjuk ke suatu tempat yang membuat Eunhyuk semakin semangat. Eunhyuk berdiri dan ingin cepat-cepat melihat pesanannya itu.

"Tunggu !", cegah Donghae.

"Apa ?, Kau berbohong ?",

"Tidak, Aku akan mengambilkannya, Aku tidak tega melihat kakimu, sayang..", Donghae membuat Eunhyuk terpana dengan segala tingkah manis untuknya.

_'Sungguh, nyaman Umma'._

"Waaaahh… milikkuuuu…", Eunhyuk berbinar menggemaskan begitu menerima benda mahal ini. Donghae suka sekali memperhatikan Eunhyuk, terlebih dengan ekspresi seperti ini.

"Sanjang—",

"Donghae, bukan Sanjangnim jika di sini",

"Donghae, gomawo… Astagaaa… Aku tidak berani meminta tas ini dari Appa, tapi malah orang asing yang memberik—",

.

Chu~

.

Tepat bukan, Donghae tidak bodoh, ia mencuri kesempatan saat mangsanya tengah terlena. Kecupan yang mengawali persatuan mereka. Saat bibir bertemu bibir, memang tidak buru-buru, begitu bertemu tidak lebih dari 5 detik, Donghae langsung melepaskannya. Demi apa, ini yang pertama untuk Eunhyuk, singkat tapi menimbulkan efek di jantungnya bermenit-menit kemudian. Mana Eunhyuk yang selalu menjadi pemberani, jika ini Eunhyuk sebelum kesepakatan, pasti ia akan melayangkan tamparan panas di pipi Donghae seperti tempo hari.

"Suka dengan hadiahmu bukan ?", Eunhyuk terdiam di posisinya, ia masih berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan Donghae, matanya terlihat mengarah pada Donghae. Ia masih terdiam walau kini Donghae duduk dengan santai di sofa.

"Kemarilah dan mulai tugas pertamamu…", Tanda bahaya mulai diterima Eunhyuk.

_'Tidak..tidak..tidak',_ Eunhyuk memperingatkan diri untuk bertahan dengan harganya.

"Kemari atau letakkan tas itu di tempat semula…",

"Tidak bisa", diluar dugaan karena Eunhyuk mencengkeram gantungan tas tersebut, finalnya ia memilih mendekat pada Donghae. Tentu Donghae sudah bisa menebak kelemahan namjanya ini. Tangan Donghae menuntun Eunhyuk untuk duduk, bukan di sampingnya, tapi di pangkuannya.

"Cium Aku !", perintah Donghae tenang namun tidak bisa ditolak. Bagaimana mungkin Eunhyuk bisa berekspresi nyaman, lelaki yang meminjamkan pahanya untuk diduduki inilah yang mencuri kecupan di bibirnya.

"Lagi ?", tanya Eunhyuk polos, ia tidak sempat protes akan yang terjadi tadi.

"Aku minta ciuman bukan kecupan, sexy ku..", tangan Donghae membawa pinggang Eunhyuk lebih maju, hingga posisi mereka benar-benar sensual, tangan Eunhyuk merespon dengan menahan di punggung Donghae.

"Brengsek !", Donghae terkekeh terlihat seperti Ahjushi mesum.

"Aku pastikan Kau akan merubah kata itu menjadi FUCK ME beberapa hari lagi",

"KAU !",

"Lakukan dengan cepat, Aku hanya memintamu membuka bibir, belum pakaianmu… atau Kau ingin Aku membakar tas itu ?", Ancam Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk melemaskan tahanan di punggung Donghae.

"Tidak ada penolakan dan tidak ada umpatan..", Donghae jengah sendiri melihat Eunhyuk yang tidak memulai, dengan sedikit tidak sabar ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eunhyuk yang entah ajaran siapa telah menutup matanya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada tengkuk Donghae.

.

.

Sluurrp~

.

.

Bukan kecupan lagi, tapi Donghae langsung menghisap kemudian melumat bibir merah Eunhyuk tersebut dengan lembut.

"Hhk…mmbbkk…nghhh…",

.

.

Pyach

.

.

"Good boy..", Donghae melepas tautan bibir mereka sebentar untuk melanjutkan yang lebih.

.

~Chup…Sluurrp..

.

Lidah Donghae berkenalan dengan milik Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk yang memang tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan hanya diam dan mengikuti atau menganggap ini suatu pembelajaran. Kepalanya ikut dimiringkan sesaat setelah Donghae. Donghae memuji hebat Eunhyuk dalam hati, Eunhyuk pastilah genius masalah ranjang pikirnya, terbukti dari ciuman yang lumayan memakan waktu ini, tapi Eunhyuk belum meronta untuk meminta dilepas.

"Nghhh…mmmkk…Haeehhh…phhonhh…shellmuuhh..", Donghae yang semakin menikmati kegiatannya dengan Eunhyuk tidak sadar dengan dering ponsel miliknya sedari tadi. Namun interupsi campur desahan milik Eunhyuk membuatnya membuka mata dan melirik ponselnya tanpa melepas kegiatan sensualnya ini.

.

_'Dara's calling'_

_._

Akhirnya Donghae melepas lumatannya pada Eunhyuk, ia mengambil benda hitam itu, namun salah jika Eunhyuk menebak Donghae akan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Mengganggu saja ya ?", Tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk, padahal tunangannya sendiri yang menghubunginya.

"Angkatlah dulu atau Kau buang saja jika ingin lanjut, Aku sudah mengantuk…", Apa Eunhyuk masih waras ketika memberikan jawaban ini.

"Aku pilih opsi kedua saja..", Jawab Donghae santai dan

.

.

PRANG

.

.

* * *

><p>~TBC~<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kepanjangan ?, Membosankan ?

Maaf.. kalau iya, saya akan berusaha lebih di chapter berikutnya, terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review kemarin.

**choi seul bee, Guest, mankhey, jewELF, FishyHaeHyuk , nanaxzz, ahahyuk, ShinJiWoo920202, ShinJiWoo920202, nurulpputri, jewel0404 , NicKyun, ChoYenie94, aiyu kiee, RieHaeHyuk, reiasia95, Haehyuk546, chowlee794, Hein-Zhouhee1015, dekdes, Lee Haerieun, minmi arakida, sitisisun, Cique, isroie106, , HHSHelviJjang.**

Jangan lupa review lagi ya guys… Kritik dan Saran yang membangun sangat dipersilahkan.

Thanks :*


End file.
